


The Shinobi Hero

by Cornos



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Class 1-B Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-B as Family (My Hero Academia), Class 1-B is the Best Class, Class 1-B-centric (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, Female Shinsou Hitoshi, Female Todoroki Shouto, Fluff and Humor, Immortal Severance Ending (Sekiro), Kendou Itsuka is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentioned Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Monoma Neito is a Good Friend, Monoma Neito is a Little Shit, Multi, O/C is a little weird, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Kan Sekijirou | Vlad King, Protective Class 1-B (My Hero Academia), Protective Kendou Itsuka, Protective Monoma Neito, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Self-Esteem Issues, Shiozaki Ibara is a good friend, Shura Sekiro | Wolf, Suicidal Attempt (in the past), Supportive Class 1-B (My Hero Academia), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornos/pseuds/Cornos
Summary: Aki was quirkless, until an accident activated his dormant quirk. Now, with an extraordinary quirk along with training from the greatest Shinobi, join Aki in his journey to become a hero. (My summary is bad)
Relationships: Class 1-B (My Hero Academia) & Original Character(s), Hatsume Mei/Original Character(s), Kendou Itsuka/Original Character(s), Kodai Yui/Original Character(s), Monoma Neito & Original Character(s), Monoma Neito & Shiozaki Ibara, Monoma Neito/Tsunotori Pony, Shiozaki Ibara & Original Character(s), Shiozaki Ibara/Original Character(s), Todoroki Shouto/Original Character(s), Tokage Setsuna/Original Character(s), Uraraka Ochako/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. UA's Entrance Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings and disclaimers before you read:
> 
> \- I do not own anything about My Hero Academia and Sekiro.  
> \- This story may contain some self-harm and depression issues that you may feel uncomfortable reading.  
> \- I am suck at describing action scene (or describing in general) but I promise I’ll try my best.  
> \- No smut scene (for the time being).  
> \- Reviews,comments and pointers are always welcome. This is my first fic so any help is welcome .  
> \- My vocabulary is kinda plain.  
> \- My OC, who is also the MC, might seem kinda weird.  
> \- Sekiro’s knowledge is not required but if you want a better understanding of the skills, I suggest Youtube (I will still describe them).  
> \- I want to make this fic as entertaining as possible so there will be some gender-swap (maybe, i dun know) and harem (I know it’s cringe but then again, this is for entertainment).
> 
> Sorry for rambling, but now that those are out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

_Shiozaki Ibara wanted to be a hero. It was her dream since she was five, when she knew that helping people is what she enjoys doing. Her parents, her friends and teachers always said that she’d made a good hero with her quirk, which turned her hair into vines that she can controlled. Everyone believed it. She did too. She has been training for this exam her whole life._

* * *

-UA’S Entrance Exam-

Everything was fine. The written exam was challenging, but she tackled it without much problem. The practical exam surprised her. She expected it to be some kind of physcial exam, like the ones in her middle school, not fighting robots in an abandoned city. Regardless, Shiozaki powered through with her vines, destroying robots while praying for the Lord blessing.

_“36 points. This is a decent amount, but I should look for more.”_ She thought to herself before a loud voice caught her attention.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?” A boy behind her screamed as he pointed his hand towards the direction of the source of tremor, turning her attention onto the giant robot that was making its way towards the group of teenagers. The robot was higher than any buildings in the area, destroying everything on its path. Each footstep the robot made feels like a small magnitude earthquake that was slowly making its way to her.

“MUST BE THE ZERO-POINTER THEY MENTIONED DURING THE BRIEFING! RUN!” Another voice cut in before everyone ran back to the starting line. The swarm of people screamed and shouted as they push one another away, doing everything they could to make it back to the safe zone. Some students tried to direct the panicking teenagers to move in an orderly fashion, all to no avail as everyone was to scare to even think properly

Shiozaki managed to avoid the chaos by levitating herself off the ground using her vines. Seeing that there was no point to try and take down the zero-pointer, Shiozaki was about to make her way back to the starting line while trying to destroy as much robot as possible. Her trains of thought was interrupted when another voice caught her attention.

“SOMEBODY HELP ME MOVE THESE RUBBLES! THERE’S SOMEONE TRAPPED UNDERNEATH THEM!” A blonde boy who was wearing a black tracksuit in shouted as loud as possible, his blue iris eyes did not help him to hide the fear that he had, yet he tried to move the rubbles that trapped a boy underneath it, instead of running away.

Without even thinking, Shiozaki commanded her vines to move towards the blond boy. She didn’t understand what was she even doing. This is UA. They must have a safe program on the robot that prevents it from harming any student. She realised this, but it did not stop her.

“On my count of three, lift this debris off and I’ll pull him out with my vine.” Shiozaki said as soon as she approached. The blond boy look surprised of her presence, but he shook it off and nodded his head as a sign of understanding.

“1!” Shiozaki shouted as the boy positioned himself, ready to lift the rubbles.

“2!” The rumbling noise of the zero-pointer footstep got closer and closer,

“3!” Shiozaki shouted as she commanded her vines to wrap the unconcious boy leg and pull him out as the blond boy lifted the piece of debris with all his might. The zero- pointer was right in front of them.

* * *

_Monoma Neito’s Quirk is not very heroic. That was what he was told by the doctor that he went to for quirk diagnose. Monoma has a quirk that allows him to copy any quirk by physical contact for 5 minutes. Of course that did not affect him MUCH. He still thought that anyone can be a hero as long as they have the right reason and conviction, and he has a good reason for becoming a hero. He wanted to help people!_

_“You’ll never be a hero with **that** quirk!” Everyone told him that after he revealed his dream to them. The teacher would always tell him that there are other ways to help people. He didn’t listen to any of them. Monoma is convinced that he would make a great hero. He would apply to UA and show everyone that they are wrong about him. Monoma never regretted having this ability._

* * *

-UA’S Entrance Exam-

_“It’s show time!”_ Monoma thought to himself as the pratical exam started. He copied quirks that he thought would be best for destroying robots. Telekinesis, strength augmentation, transform, anything that allows him to destroy robot as quickly as possible before his quirk reached its time limit. Using the telekinesis that he copied from a white-haired girl who he ‘accidentally’ bumped into during the briefing, Monoma pulled the one, two, three-pointer robots into a small cluster before enlarging his right leg along with strength augmentation and kicking them into a small buildings nearby. Monoma repeated this strategy before the time limit expired, which is when he saw the zero-pointer.

Saying the robot was the tallest thing Monoma ever saw up close was not an exaggeration. The robot looks like it came straight from a game he played, ones where robot took over the Earth. It was taller than any building in the exam venue, and Monoma could clearly see and hear it approaching from miles away. Doing the most logical thing anyone could do, Monoma ran back to the starting line.

Lucky for Monoma, as big as the zero-pointer was, it was slow. Slow enough for him to almost reach the starting line when a piece of debris fell down to him. Monoma managed to dodge it, the person behind him however, was not as fast. The piece of debris knocked the poor guy out, trapping him underneath it.

Monoma was conflicted. He could ran back to the starting line and and find more robots to destroy and secure more points for himself. It was a logical plan, but he did not do so. Instead, Monoma stayed and tried to lift the piece of debris while calling for help from people who were running nearby. The zero-pointer was getting closer, but that did not stop him from trying until a vine-hair girl approached him.

* * *

The young teenagers closed their eyes, prepared to face their end, but it never came. They could not here the zero-pointer moving anymore. The earsplitting noise from the zero-pointer footsteps was replaced by clashing sound of metals. The teenagers opened their eyes and to their confusion, the zero-pointer did not move and there was another boy standing in front of them. The boy was wearing a black tracksuit that covers both his arms and legs. He was holding a katana on his right hand, his left-hand was covered by a mechanic that they could not regconised.

“Are you two okay? You didn’t get hit in the head or something right?” The boy asked them with a concern tone that snapped the teenagers out of their shock.

“Ehh? Oh no, thankfully, we are not injured by the zero-pointer but there was someone who was knocked out by the debris.” Shiozaki replied calmingly while inspecting the black hair boy as he leaned into the unconcious bot to check for pulse and hearbeat.

“What did you do to the zero-pointer?” Was all Monoma could asked while recovering from the maybe-near-death experience.

“I turned the power switch at the back of the thing off. I don’t know why would they even put it there if no one can reach it.”

“Then how did y—“ Monoma was interrupted by the voice boomed through the exam venue, announcing that the exam was over.

“Oh well that’s that. Imma take this guy back to the nurse office. Care to join?” The black hair boy asked as he picked the unconcious boy up and put him on his back.

“That would be delightful. My name is Shiozaki Ibara. May I know what are your names?”

“Monoma Neito”

“Mochizuki Aki”

* * *

**Author’s Note: That’s the end of the first chapter of the first fic I’ve wrote. I know it’s not the best but I’ll try to improve in the future. As I already mentioned in the beginning, comments and reviews are always welcome. I’ll continue the story as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. Love yall!**


	2. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio went back to find help for the unconscious boy, then they talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings and disclaimers before you read:
> 
> \- I do not own anything about My Hero Academia and Sekiro.  
> \- This story may contain some self-harm and depression issues that you may feel uncomfortable reading.  
> \- I am suck at describing action scene (or describing in general) but I promise I’ll try my best.  
> \- No smut scene (for the time being).  
> \- Reviews,comments and pointers are always welcome. This is my first fic so any help is welcome .  
> \- My vocabulary is kinda plain.  
> \- My OC, who is also the MC, might seem kinda weird.  
> \- Sekiro’s knowledge is not required but if you want a better understanding of the skills, I suggest Youtube (I will still describe them).  
> \- I want to make this fic as entertaining as possible so there will be some gender-swap and harem (I know it’s cringe but then again, this is for entertain).
> 
> Sorry for rambling, but now that those are out of the way, enjoy!

-UA’S Entrance Exam-

The walk back was not a quiet one. Monoma constantly complained about how reckless UA was letting middle school students faced a robot that was 10 times their size, Shiozaki kept checking on the unconscious boy and offered to carry him while Aki put on a wry smile on his face everytime Monoma started complaining and kept reassuring Shiozaki that he had no trouble carrying the boy.

To their relief, a nurse approached them as soon as they reached the starting line. She instructed Aki to put the unconscious boy down on the ground before applying first-aid to him.

“Will he be fine?” Shiozaki asked with a concern voice while clasping her hand together, praying for the boy to be safe.

“The debris hit him on the head, but the boy’s quirk allow him to minimise damage to his body so there is no severe injury except for some scratches. No sign of concussion so along with my healing quirk, he’ll wake up in no time.” The nurse reassured the vine-haired girl with a smile.

“Besides, you three are really impressive. Running away from danger is easy, towards it takes a great deal of courage. This boy is safe thanks to you three so be proud of it.”

Not used to compliments, Monoma just nodded with a proud face, not forgetting to put on a smug ass grin. Shiozaki bowed her head and thanked the woman for her kind words while Aki looked like he was about to die from embarrassment judging from his red face.

“As flattered as I am for the kind words, may I ask how could UA, a prestige hero school, use such a dangerous robot for a mere exam? A lot of people could have gotten hurt by it.” Monoma questioned the nurse with a serious face.

“I agree that the method is not very safe, but there is a safety switch inside the zero-pointer that would switch itself off before the robot could hurt anyone. Although some of us complained about this many times before, Nezu would just laugh and says that ‘This way, we could learn about the student abillity and potential to be a hero!’ The nurse frowned while resting her right cheek on her hand.

“That is.. concerning” Mumbled Aki as he imagined a bear….mouse….human-creature laughing.

“Yes, it is. But his method is effective as it always brought us promising hero students every year, so I guess there’s a silver-lining in it.” The nurse gently smiled before speaking again “ Anyways, us adults got it from here. Why don’t you three check out at the entrance and call it a day. It’s getting late and I think your parents would be worry.”

“Oh my, it is getting quite late. Once again, thank you for helping us,…”

“Dogen, Emma Dogen but I would prefer it if you call me Emma.”

“As you wish, Emma-sensei, we will be taking our leave. Take care.” Shiozaki said.

“You too. I hope that we would see each other again, next time with you guys as UA’s Student.”

* * *

The trio walked together towards the check-out gate to collect their items. The walk was unsually quiet, as if they were trying to strike up a conversation but did not know what to talk about. The silence continued for awhile before Monoma spoke up.

“Mochizuki-san, I have been thinking about this since we met, would it be rude to ask what is that mechanical on your left hand? Is it part of your quirk?”

“Yes, I have been wondering that too, but feel no pressure to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.” Shiozaki added her two-cent in. Although she was curious, she respected the boy’s privacy.

“Nah, it’s fine. To answer your question, Monoma-san, this is a prosthetic arm. The school granted me permission to use it as a support item along with this katana.” Aki answered, holding up his left arm that was covered by mechanicals while eyeing at the katana what was resting on his left hip.

“Prosthetic? Is your left hand suffering from an injury?”

“Oh, no. I use this only as a support item to grapple myself onto buildings and use some tools that are attached to it since my quirk isn’t exactly good for combat.”

“I see.” Monoma nodded in understanding, “Then what is your quirk, I may ask?”

“It’s kinda…. hard to explain.” Aki scratched his head, “I don’t know its limit or how it actually works sooooo….. sorry, can’t help you.”

“No need to apologise, Mochizuki-san, we merely asked out of curiosity. If anything, we should apologise for prying.”

“It’s no bother. But, if it’s okay for you two, may I ask what your quirks are? I like hearing about new quirks and recording them down.”

“I would glad to tell you about my quirk.” Shiozaki smiled, “My quirk is called Vines. It gives me hair-like vines that grow on my head. I can lengthen and manipulate the vines, allowing me to attack, defend and grapple. I could also detach them as will. The vines will grow back, if my head receives proper sunlight and water, but I prefer not too doo that as it would leave me bald for awhile.”

“It would be a delight to demonstate to you my wonderful quirk!” Monoma exclaimed while laughing out loud, “My quirk is Copy. As the name suggested, I can copy any quirk by physical contact, possessing the same advantages and disadvantages of the quirk and I can swap between Quirks that I copied for a wider approach. However, I can’t use accumulation-quirk, and I could only use one copied quirk at a time and the use of these quirks are limited to my own body.”

Jotting down the information as quickly as possible, Aki have more questions to ask about their quirks but before he was able to, Monoma interrupted him.

“As interesting as this was, I afraid I must go home. My parents must be starting to get worry and I really don’t want to deal with them swarming over me when I got home.” Monoma said, pointing his hand toward the bus that was approaching.

“Me too. I would not want to worry my parents further. It was fun meeting you two. I hope we can see each other again soon, maybe next time as classmates.” Shiozaki said, smiling gently while pointing at the direction of the train station.

_“So bright!”_ Thought Aki and Monoma before they nodded and pointed in the opposite direction from the two and said, “ That would be fun! Hope to see you two soon. Goodluck with the result!”

The trio waved goodbye, with a smile on their faces before making their own ways back home.

* * *

**Author’s Note: And that’s the second chapter! I want the entrance exam to be over and have a little interaction between the three.**

**I also want to introduce Emma since she is a very cool and important character in Sekiro that I will try to include in this story.**

**I also noticed a buch of grammar errors in the previous chapter but in my defense, I wrote it at 3 A.M and my brain was thinking about sleep all the time BUT, I wrote this chapter fully awake so I THINK, there won’t be as much error as the previous chapter.**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading**


	3. The Peaceful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki went home, went out again for dinner and have a 'peaceful' walk home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings and disclaimers before you read:
> 
> \- I do not own anything about My Hero Academia and Sekiro.  
> \- This story may contain some self-harm and depression issues that you may feel uncomfortable reading.  
> \- I am suck at describing action scene (or describing in general) but I promise I’ll try my best.  
> \- No smut scene (for the time being).  
> \- Reviews,comments and pointers are always welcome. This is my first fic so any help is welcome .  
> \- My vocabulary is kinda plain.  
> \- My OC, who is also the MC, might seem kinda weird.  
> \- Sekiro’s knowledge is not required but if you want a better understanding of the skills, I suggest Youtube (I will still describe them).  
> \- I want to make this fic as entertaining as possible so there will be some gender-swap and harem (I know it’s cringe but then again, this is for entertain).
> 
> Sorry for rambling, but now that those are out of the way, enjoy!

“I’m home”

As expected, the only thing greeted Aki back was the usual silence of his humbly small apartment. Sometimes, Aki wondered why he even bothered doing that when he was living alone, but old habit dies hard. After taking his shoes off and neatly arranged them at the doorstep, he threw his bag on the floor before throwing himself on the couch nearby.

Holding his left hand in front of his face, Aki mumbled under his breath, “Gotta take these to Sensei tomorrow. God, I hope he won’t kill me for ruining his prosthetic arm.” He sighed before taking the mechanical tool off his arm and put it on the table next to him.

_“I wonder how much those two scored. It would be nice, having those two as classmates if we get in.”_ Aki thought quietly, thinking of the two students he met after taking down the zero-pointer. However, the grumbling sound of his stomach interrupted his train of thought.

“Eat first, think later I guess” Aki shrugged before changing into his casual clothes and went outside, not forgetting to lock his door on his way out.

* * *

It was already 9 p.m. The amount of people on the street was getting lesser by the minute, restaurants were already closed when Aki reached, one after another. Cursing his luck under his breath, Aki hastily made his way to the convenience store nearby, hoping to grab at least a cup of noodle and some sweet drinks. Luckily, the closest convenience store was still opened. After 5 minutes of picking out food and drinks, Aki paid for his food and made his way outside of the store before it closed down.

The convenience store was the last building that was still opened in the area so after it closed down, the street was quiet,peaceful. The few street light poles were the only things that lit up the way for any late-night passerby, while the only sound presented were the whispering sound of the night’s cool wind of a winter’s night.Decided to enjoy the peaceful night, Aki opened a can of soda that he bought and took a detour towards his apartment.

The night walk was fun for Aki. He enjoyed the silence, a thing he never got in his ‘school full of loud morons’, in his opinion. Nothing beats a quiet, peaceful night walk after the crazy entrance exam that he took part this morning. He quietly wished to himself that the peaceful silence would go on forever.

“Come on babe, come with us and we’ll show you a good night~”

_“I just raised a bloody flag, didn’t I?”_ Cursed Aki.

“ Get out of here before I decided to hurt you perverts.”Another voice calmy threatend, tone of angry and disgust in…. her voice?

“ HAHAHAHA! Look at this guys, this cute little lady is trying ta’ scared us away with her cute little voice!” The man laughed out, followed by a few more voices as they mockingly laughed at the girl’s threat.

Hiding behind a tall tree nearby, Aki observed as the group of man cornered a girl sitting on a bench inside a park. The girl was wearing a blue hoodie with a long, black sportswear and a pair of white sneakers. She has an extraodinary duo-colored hair, with white on the right and red on the left side. The dou-coloured hair girl wasn’t scared. Aki could tell this looking at her sharp gaze. She was annoyed by the men around her.

_“No police or hero nearby, not enough time to call them anyway. All right, there are 5 of them, 1 me and I have…food. Yep, no fighting. ‘Fake Police’ again, I guess…”_ Turned off his music and plugged out his earphones, Aki searched for the emergency audio file in his phone.

* * *

Todoroki Shoko was not having a good day. She was constantly annoyed by the tall guy with wind quirk when she was focusing on her recommendation exam. Her ‘father’ kept getting on her nerves by endlessly reminding her as a successor for him to overcome All Might, something she always hear for 11 years.

And now, her favorite park, the place she always came to vent her feelings out were invaded by a bunch of perverts. She wanted to blast them away with her ice. She did, but that would get her into trouble. Illegal quirk used is troublesome. She would get reprimanded by the police, maybe scarred her record for hospitalize 5 men. But, knowing that her father, the No.2 Hero Endeavor, would deal with it with his influence didn’t help Shoko. No way she would ask for help from him! However, these men were pushing their own luck, seeing that Shoko didn’t fight back. Shoko was about to active her quirk, but the police siren along with a shout stopped her.

* * *

Turning on the police siren audio file in his phone that he recorded a long time ago. Aki used his deep, scary voice (he thinks) and shouted, “This is the police, put your hands in the air!”

Apparently, his police impression from old movies worked. The 5 men ran as soon as they heard the police siren, leaving the girl alone. Seeing the opportunity, Aki ran towards the girl, grabbed her hand and said, “Let’s get out of here before they realised this is fake and came back!” Without waiting for the girl to reply, Aki ran back to the convenience store, still holding the girl’s hand.

* * *

The duo stopped after a good 5 minutes of running. Aki looked around to check if they were followed.

“Damn it, I think I left my soda behind! Are you alright? I didn’t grab you to hard, right?”

Aki complaint as he released the girl’s hand. She didn’t reply, so he assumed that she was fine and continued.

“I don’t think they followed us but just in case, called your family to pick you u-”

“You didn’t have to. I can take of them by myself.” The girl coldly replied as she stared at Aki.

“I know, but illegal quirk used is serious. Though I don’t understand why we can’t use them for self-defense. As I was saying, call your parents to pick you up or something, I’ll wait here ‘till they arrive. I have to eat all these food before they gone cold anyway.” Aki said as he pulled out his food and drinks and sat down.

Before Shoko could said anything, the growling noise from her stomach caught both of their attention. Shoko put her hand on her stomach with a blank face, either to cover her embarrassment or her annoyance, one could never tell. Aki just stared at her, before pulling out a sandwich, holding it towards her.

“Want one?” Offered Aki.

“…….Thank you…….” Replied Shoko as she took the sandwich pack from Aki hand and sat down beside him.

“So, what were you doing outside this late?”

“………”

“Not in a chatty mood, huh? Anyway, you don’t look like you have a phone with you. Want to borrow mine to call your family?”

“I can walk home by myself.”

“You can, but you won’t. Those guys are probably already searching for us, more specifically, for you.”

“I can deal with them.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are very stubborn?”

“……everyday……” Shoko replied with a grim look on her face.

“Well they aren’t exactly wrong.” Aki joked, but looking at the girl with concern at the sudden change of expression.

“But, if you insist on walking home, at least let me accompany you.”

“That is not necessar-”

“It’s not but I’ll feel bad if I let a girl walk home alone. Besides, I got nothing better to do. My apartment is nearby and, you owed me one for giving you that sandwich.”

“……If you insist…..”

“I do. Aight, let’s go now….. this the part where you introduce yourself.”

“Todoroki Shoko.”

“Alright, Todoroki-san! Let’s go!”

“I’m not finished.”

“..after you finised!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Told ya there is going to be some gender-bending. I really like fem!Shoto a.k.a Shoko for some reasons and I finally got a chance to put her in my story. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the late update. My wifi kinda went out and instead of writing story, I used the time to play Sekiro (again) and try to get a better look at the combat arts. Will try to update as soon as possible, but I think there won’t be any action in the next few chapters, I THINK.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!


	4. The Sensei and his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings and disclaimers before you read:
> 
> \- I do not own anything about My Hero Academia and Sekiro.  
> \- This story may contain some self-harm and depression issues that you may feel uncomfortable reading.  
> \- I am suck at describing action scene (or describing in general) but I promise I’ll try my best.  
> \- No smut scene (for the time being).  
> \- Reviews,comments and pointers are always welcome. This is my first fic so any help is welcome .  
> \- My vocabulary is kinda plain.  
> \- My OC, who is also the MC, might seem kinda weird.  
> \- Sekiro’s knowledge is not required but if you want a better understanding of the skills, I suggest Youtube (I will still describe them).  
> \- I want to make this fic as entertaining as possible so there will be some gender-swap and harem (I know it’s cringe but then again, this is for entertain).
> 
> Sorry for rambling, but now that those are out of the way, enjoy!

The walk home between Aki and Shoko was…..interesting…….

Aki accompanied Shoko home after she finished her sandwich. The two went on full silence mode until Aki stroke up a conversation, which led towards an argument……

“…that’s why ramen is better than soba!’

“Again, I disagree. Ramen is what one eats just to fill their hunger and it is unhealthy. Cold soba however, is both good for the taste and health. Soba is better.”

………….a debate between soba and ramen.

During the walk, Aki tried to break the silence by talking about quirks, which revealed that Shoko has a quirk that allows her to produce ice on her right, fire on her left. Before he could turn to his nerd mode, Aki’s growling stomach forced him to open his ramen snack and eat it. Aki however, made a mistake saying that ramen is the best noodle, in front of a soba fanatic. This led to a debate between a soba fanatic and a ramen lover.

“You don’t understand! Ramen is what you can enjoy anytime, anywhere. It’s cheap, it’s good and ramen shops have the power to make people feel more at ease. No soba shop could do that! They are too fancy!”

“The silence in soba shop allows customers to enjoy the food at its finest. Soba shops bring peace to whoever go there, which can’t be say the same for the chaos in every ramen shop.”

The argument could have went on for hours, if not for a voice called out to them.

“Shoko! Over here!”

The two snapped out of their argument, turned their attention to where the voice came from. In front of them, was a woman. She has a pure white hair with some red highlights on it. She was wearing a pair of red glasses, a pink sweater along with a relief expression on her face when she saw Shoko.

“Nee-san? What are you doing out here?”

“I was looking for you! You dissappeared before dinner and didn’t tell anyone where you were going. I thought you went to that park where you usually are but you weren’t there! I was so worried!” The woman blurted out, not forgetting to jump in to hug Shoko afterwards.

After a while of hugging, Shoko gently pushed her sister, escaping from her embrace and explained.

“I was at the park, but some guys bothered me so I left. Sorry for worrying you, Nee-san.”

“Alright, but who is he?” Shoko’s sister nodded, not forgetting to point at Aki.

“Mochizuki-san helped me when I was being bothered by the perverts, and he is accompanying me home.”

“I see. Mochizuki-kun, was it? I’m Shoko sister, Todoroki Fuyumi. Thanks for helping my sister!”

“I-It’s nothing. Besides, talking to her was a fun experience.” Aki timidly answered.

“Well, it’s getting really late now. Do you need a ride home, Mochizuki-kun?” seeing Aki shaked his head, Fuyumi nodded, “Be careful then. Good night.”

“You too. Goodbye Todoroki-san.”

* * *

“He seems nice. You guys would look good as a couple.” Fuyumi said, with a grin on her face.

“Where did that come from?” Shoko coldy replied while walking towards the direction of their house.

“Oh, come on Shoko-chan! You never have any interest in boys. And, I’ve never seen you this happy! You were smiling when I saw you talking to him. What were you guys talking about anyway?”

Unconciously, Shoko gently touched her lips with her hand. Did she smile? She didn’t even notice it if she did, she was so engrossed in expressing her feelings for soba. That must be it, right?

Quickly shaked off her thought, Shoko teasingly said with her usual monotone, “That’s unrelated. Besides, you haven’t been in a relationship since high school. Like you would know anything about love. Natsuo even has more experience than you.”

“Hey, that’s cold!” Fuyumi pouted as she caught up with her sister.

* * *

Morning was hard. Especially when you destroyed a bunch of robots, helped a girl and stayed up late the night before. Aki grumpily complained as he turned off the alarm and dragged himself towards the bathroom to wash up.

_“Ugh, I have to take the arm back to Sensei today, of all things. Hopefully he won’t murder me for spoiling his prosthetic tool.”_ Aki thought while brushing his teeth, silently bracing himself hor the hardship ahead.

* * *

Putting his prosthetic arm inside his bag, Aki opened the door to go outside. Saturday morning was his favorite. The street was quiet, since everyone stayed inside, not many were out like him, which makes it even better. The gentle wind brushed through his black, raven hair as he walked the road beside the recently cleaned beach. He didn’t know who clean it, all he knew was sometime, he saw 2 figures there, doing something. He assumed it was them, but he was not sure as how could 2 people managed to clean out a whole beach. Regardless, he was thankfull for whoever did it.

“Mochizuki-san!” A familiar voice caught his attention.

“Midoriya-san?” He turned around and saw Midoriya Inko. She was a chubby woman with long, dark green hair. On her hand was a grocery bag.

“Good morning, Midoriya-san. On your way to the grocery?” Slightly bowed Aki as he greeted her.

“Good morning to you too. Well, yes! Izuku took his entrance exam yesterday and went straight to bed. I want to make his favorite katsudon when he wakes up. How did you do for your entrance exam?”

“That’s nice, I forgot to text him to ask how did he do. I think I did fairly well for the practical portion, not too sure about the written one.”

“Is that so? I hope both you and Izuku pass, you two could be classmates!”

“I hope so, too. I should get going Midoriya-san. See you again.”

“Likewise dear.” The two nodded before walking to their own destination.

* * *

_“You can do this. It’s not like he’ll straight up murder you…perhaps”_ Aki thought to himself before gathering the courage to knock on the door.

“Wolf-sensei! This is Aki, your favorite and only student! I’m here to return the arm.”

After a moment, the door was opened, revealing a bob cut,black hair boy.

“Kuro-kun! Long time no see, is Wolf-sensei home?”

“He’s inside the dojo, sculpting statue. I’ll walk you there.”

Kuro gestured Aki to go inside. After taking his shoes off, Aki followed Kuro through the hallway leading toward the dojo.

“Nothing changed, I guess. How have you guys been?”

“School is fine. Shiro-nee joined the Garden Club so she’s been busy. You haven’t visited us for awhile already. We kind of miss you.”

“I miss you guys too, but I had to study for my entrance exam so I didn’t have the time to visit. I’ll take you guys to dinner later, if Sensei let me live for breaking his arm.”

“Highly unlikely.”

“Yeah…..”

Sliding the dojo’s door opened, Aki saw a middle-aged man sitting next to the stove on the floor, carving a piece of wood with his full attention. He has a short bun that tied high behind his head.

Approaching the man, Aki kneeled down next to him, took out the prosthetic arm from his bag, placing it next to the man.

“Ehhhhh, Wolf-sensei? I may or may not have damaged the prosthetic arm that you gave me…”

This caught the man’s attention. He stopped carving the statue, put down his tool and turned to Aki while inspecting the prosthetic arm.

“What happened?”

“They made us fight robots in the entrance exam. Shuriken doesn’t penetrate their armor so I used the axe to chop them off a lot, but doing that damaged the arm. Also, the grappling rope worn out since I grappled around too much. Please don’t kill me. I’ll buy you some chicken nuggets?”

“I am dissappointed.”

“Oh god.”

“That you didn’t come here before the exam for me to check up the arm one last time. I taught you to always prepare for the battle ahead.”

“Wait, you’re not mad because I broke your prosthetic arm?”

“I gave this to you. I expected it to be damaged in the battlefields. I did not expect my pupil to be foolish enough to go to a battle with a half-broken tool.”

“So we’re good?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“I will fill your head with all the knowledge required for you to fix this hand. It’s your responsibility from now on, so you will learn to fix and upgrade it yourself.”

“That’s it? I thought you would….”

“But first, we spar. I need to confirm that you still remember my lessons.”

“Lovely….”

The sparring was fun, except that Wolf wiped the floor with Aki’s ass. How can a man that is twice his age able to move three times faster than him is a question that Aki may never know the answer. After the sparring session, Wold sat Aki down and taught him all the basics to fix the prosthetic arm and how to upgrade the tools to be used aside from grappling. When they finished, it was already dark outside. Living up to his promise, Aki took Kuro and his sister, Shiro to a family restaurant nearby. Wolf didn’t accompany them, but he asked Aki to buy him whatever there was for dinner.


	5. The Crazy Inventor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki needed help upgrading his prosthetic arm.

“So I was thinking about this prosthetic upgrade…”

After dinner, Aki brought back fried fish with rice for Wolf, which he only finished half of it before leaving it at the side. The two talked more about the use of prosthetic tools along with Aki’s sword skill, which involves a dash forward slice immediately after throwing a shuriken and a cross-slash after activating the loaded umbrella. While testing the moves, Aki came up with an idea.

“What if we upgrade the umbrella into a more stable one? One that could protect me from wide range attacks or any incoming projectiles. I could deflect close range attacks too!”

“Interesting. However, I don’t think we have the required materials and tools to do it. We need something that are both strong and light enough for you to fit into the prosthetic hand and to move comfortably, all in one.”

“Damn…Guess I’ll have to submit the design to a support company after I got into UA, if I even make into UA.”

“I don’t want some strangers to mess with the hand. If we’re going to ask someone for help, I need to trust that person. How about the Hatsume?”

“Nooooonononononono! Last time I went there, they experimented on me with a bunch of their gears for hours! I’m not doing that to myself again.”

“They’re the only way for you to upgrade the hand.”

“I’ll find another way! You taught me that there are different approaches to deal with something. It’s time for me to do.....exactly that!”

* * *

-The morning after-

“Hatsume-san, I called you earlier! I need your help with something!”

Standing in front of the Hatsume’s home, Aki shouted out with depression in his voice. He really didn’t want to come here, but there was no other choices. Last night was the first time Aki ever inspected the hand and he swore, even after all those lessons that Wolf-sensei stuffed into his head, fixing the hand on his own was still something that he could never do.

Sighing in defeat, Aki waited patiently for someone to open the door (to his end. He was 90% sure he was going to die today).

“Aki-kun! It’s been awhile since I last saw you. How was the entrance exam?” The door was opened by a middle-aged woman. She has pink, long hair that touch her hip. She was wearing a white shirt under a black apron with a pair of blue jean.

“It went well, I think. Is Hatsume-san home? I need his help.”

“Dear, we are all Hatsume. You need to be more specific.”

“Is Murakami-san home, Ayami-san?”

“Drop the honorifics, dear. Mura-chan went on a business trip 2 days ago. Do you need him to fix anything? He’ll be back next week.”

“That’s weird. I called him earlier, and he told me to drop by.”

“Ara, then he must have leave this matter to Mei. Come in dear, I’ll call her for you.”

“You know what, I’ll wait until next week. Good day, Ay-“

“I heard my name and fixing! Who’s my customer?”

Just as Aki was about to make his escape, a voice interrupted him along with loud stepping noise of a person who seems like she was running.

“Mei! How many time must I tell you to not run down the stairs!” Reprimanded Ayumi

“Later Mom! Aki-kun! Do you need my help fixing you babies, or making new babies?!”

_‘No escape now…’_ Mentally sighed Aki before speaking up again.

“Yes. I need help upgrading my weapon. I have some ideas but we don’t have the necessary tools and materials to do it ourselves. I was told to come here….”

“You made the right choice! Let’s stop wasting time! Workshop! Now!” Mei jumped excitedly before dragging Aki’s hand towards the workshop.

“Wha- Wait, Mei, damn it! At least let me take off my shoes first!”

“Fufufufu! You two have fun. Call me if you need anything.” Ayami giggled as she watched her daughter dragging the boy who looked like he was preparing for his end. Even though she should have told Mei to go easy on the boy, she couldn’t help but feel amused at the sight.

_‘He’s probably the only boy who could deal with Mei’s bizarre personality.’_ Thought Ayumi before she made her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

“So! How can I help you?!” Mei said with a wide smile on her face.

“Let me go would be job number one…” Replied Aki with a defeated face.

“Still as grumpy as ever I see. Did you not eat breakfast?”

“I had ramen. Did you sleep last night? Those bags under your eyes sure as hell aren’t make up. You look like a panda.”

“Irrelevant! What do you need?”

Decided to not call out Mei on her bad sleeping habit, Aki took the prosthetic arm out of his bag and placed it on Mei’s workbench.

“I need help upgrading a tool for my prosthetic arm. The Umbrella.”

“How do you wanna upgrade it? OH, maybe I could make it transparent and shoot out bullets from the top, like those old spy movies!”

“As cool as that sound, I only need it to be able to block incoming attacks while still maintaining the mobility and light-weight.”

“So to make it hard and keep it light at the same time, huh? I could do that! You sure you don’t want anything else?”

“Just that for now please, thank you.”

After showing Mei how the Loaded Umbrella works, which involves Aki crouched down as he opened the umbrella on his left hand, using it as a shield with the right hand supports the left. Mei took note of this and started to sketch out some ideas she had in mind.

After finishing her sketches and blueprints, Mei nodded with a wide smile on her face as she turned to Aki.

“I’ll need some time to prepare the materials, but I think I would be able to finish this baby by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? It’s already 1p.- you’re planning to stay up all night again, aren’t you?”

“Of course! I want to finish this baby as soon as possible!”

“Mei, as much as I appreciated that, you need to get some sleep. You can’t pull an all-night 2 days in a row. It’s not healthy.”

“I’m fine!”

“You won’t if you keep this up. Either go to sleep now, or I..won’t buy you your favorite chocolate!”

“…….I hate you…..”

“Whatever you say. Go to bed. I’ll ask Ayumi-san to leave your dinner in the fridge in case you wake up later.” Said Aki as he made his way out of the workshop, pulling the pink-hair panda out with him by her hand as she pouted.

“Ayumi-san! I’m going to take this panda to her room. Please make sure she stay in there after I leave.” Shouted Aki as he pulled Mei towards the direction of her bedroom, ignoring the giggling sound came from the kitchen.

* * *

“She whined and complained a lot, but she’s already sleeping.”

“You would make a good mother one day, Aki-kun. Only you could make her go to bed that easily.”

“Please, another day with that hyperactive girl would be my funeral.” Exclaimed Aki

“You said that the last time you came here as well. Admit it. You enjoy taking care of her.”

“Don’t know where you get that from….”

“I sense tsundere~~”

“Aaaaanyway, about the payment…”

“No need to, dear.”

“But the materials cost and-“

“You helped us a lot, especially Mei. This is the least we can do to repay the favor. But, you could always become our son-in-law if you feel ba-“

“I’ll see you later, Ayumi-san!”

Before Ayumi could finish her sentence, Aki quickly greeted her before running out, leaving an amused Ayumi as she watched the boy ran out before calling out,

“The offer still stands!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Just a quick interaction between Aki and our residence crazy inventor, Mei Hatsume. I want to make this chapter a slice of life one, to show you the relationship between the two. I’ll dive more into their past. But for now, I’ll continue on UA acceptance letter.


	6. Class 1-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-B's introduction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings and disclaimers before you read:
> 
> \- I do not own anything about My Hero Academia and Sekiro.  
> \- This story may contain some self-harm and depression issues that you may feel uncomfortable reading.  
> \- I am suck at describing action scene (or describing in general) but I promise I’ll try my best.  
> \- No smut scene (for the time being).  
> \- Reviews,comments and pointers are always welcome. This is my first fic so any help is welcome .  
> \- My vocabulary is kinda plain.  
> \- My OC, who is also the MC, might seem kinda weird.  
> \- Sekiro’s knowledge is not required but if you want a better understanding of the skills, I suggest Youtube (I will still describe them).  
> \- I want to make this fic as entertaining as possible so there will be some gender-swap and harem (I know it’s cringe but then again, this is for entertain).
> 
> Sorry for rambling, but now that those are out of the way, enjoy!

1 week felt like an eternity, at least that was what Aki thought. School was as like usual. Training was intense, especially after Mei has finished upgrading the Loaded Umbrella, which she did wonderfully.

The Load Umbrella – Magnet (named by Mei) now has a tempered magnetic shaft that makes it nearly unbreakable. According to Mei, by spinning the open umbrella, user could deflect and block incoming enemy attacks while staying sheltered under it. It will also continue to block attacks as the user moves.

Aki tried this with Wolf. The Umbrella managed to block Wolf’s attacks, but Aki quickly realised that it was hard to maintain posture after blocking attacks. On the bright side, the Umbrella managed to block incoming projectiles with ease, and it fit Aki’s prosthetic arm perfectly.

Aki was very grateful that Mei managed to improve the Umbrella into a better version, even though Aki had to beg, even restraining Mei from turning the Umbrella into a spy weapon. He bought Mei her favorite chocolate as payment, which needless to say immensely boost her stamina to maximum, which also needless to say made Aki regretted it instantly the moment Mei pulled him inside her workshop to test out her babies.

* * *

Thankfully, UA was very punctual in delivering letters. It was 8 A.M when Aki saw a very carefully folded letter lying in front of his doorstep after he came back from his morning run.

With a speed that would put a certain blue hedgehog to shame, Aki grabbed the letter, closed the door, threw his shoes and ran to his room. This is it! Aki opened the letter.

To his surprise, the letter flashed into a hologram, revealing a very muscular, grey-hair man. He was wearing a red skin-tight suit, a cross scar was visible on his right cheek, along with 2 very sharp teeths.

_“Is it on? Alright. I’m Kan Sekijirou, A.K.A The Blood Hero: Vlad King, also a first-year teacher of UA High. Let’s get straight to business. Your written exam isn’t in the top, but decent enough for you to join the General Education Course. While for your Practical Exam, you 40 Villain Points, which is quite high for an amateur. These scores are high enough to grant you into the Hero Course, BUT, there were a hidden part to the exam!”_

Vlad screamed out, before pressing a remote which revealed a video of Aki, Ibara and Neito rescuing an unconcious boy.

_“You and 2 other students performed a selfless heroic act, risking your own safety to save someone. How can we call ourselves a prestige hero school without awarding you for hero act. That’s why we decided to award you guys with Rescue Point!”_

Kan said with a sastisfied grin, before showing a result board of top 10 students.

_“You scored 72 points for you your practical exam in total, which landed you in the 4 th place! Allow me to welcome you to class 1-B, Mochizuki-kun. This, is Your Hero Academia!”_

With that, the hologram ended and turned into a few forms to confirm admission to UA. After signing the forms, Aki was told that his uniforms will arrive tomorrow along with his Student’s ID.

After finishing all the required forms, Aki quietly sent them back to UA through the mails, before returning home and shouting at the top of his lungs.

“I FUCKING DID IT!!!!”

Needless to say that he received a lot of comlplains from his neighbours, but he didn’t care. He was so happy that he couldn’t care less about anything.

**~~He didn’t even do his daily routine.~~ **

****

****

* * *

Spring came in a blink of an eye, same for school. Standing in front of UA High, Aki couldn’t stop the cheerful grin on his smile, thinking about how this is his first step to achieve his dream.

He stepped inside!

.

.

.

.

.

And immediately fell down!

_“FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!”_

His mind echoed one word as he closed his eyes, preparing to introduce his face to UA’s ground for the first time…..

It never came.

“Eh?”

Instead, whatever surface he landed on was….soft? It felt almost like a mattress, just a little harder.

“Are you okay? That fall looks like it hurts.”

A soft, feminine voice caught Aki’s attention as he tried to stand up. The owner of the voice has a pair of turquoise eyes with a concerning look on her face. However, her most noticeable futures were visibly her orange, side-ponytail hair and her enlarged hand that caught Aki a moment earlier.

“I-I’m fine. Thank you for catching me” Aki stuttered as he slight bowed to the girl in front of him.

“It’s no big deal. The name is Kendou Itsuka.” Itsuka said as she extended her hand out to Aki.

“Mochizuki Aki. Nice to meet y-you.”

“Likewise. Hey, do you by any chance know where class 1-B is?”

“1-B? I’m heading there too!”

“Really!? Then I guess we’re classmates! You wanna walk there together?”

“S-sure!”

Itsuka sweatdropped, looking at the boy who nodded his head so fast that she could see a remnant of his face.

* * *

“Dang the door is HUGE!” Cried out Aki as he stood in front of his classroom door with Itsuka giggling beside him.

“Must be for students with gigantification quirks. We ARE at UA after all!”

Not waiting for Aki to respond, Itsuka opened the door to the class and pushed Aki from behing into the classroom.

There were a lot of students already presented in the classroom. They were either sitting in their seats, using their phones, or conversing with one another. A few eyes turned to Itsuka and Aki as they walked into the class, most noticeably a silver-haired boy with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Aki took a quick glance around the huge classroom and classmates that he will be studying with for the year. They all looked interesting, everyone has something that felt….unique. As he continued to inspect his classmates, a familiar figure caught his attention before he questioned out loud,

“Shiozaki-san?”

Hearing her name, the vine-hair girl turned her attention from the conversation that she was in to Aki. She widened her eyes in surprise before smiling gently at the boy,

“Mochizuki-san! It’s been a while!”

This seems to catch the attention of the whole class as every pair of eyes were on the quick greeting between Aki and Ibara. There was a moment of awkward silence before Itsuka voiced out everyone thoughts,

“You two know each other?”

“We met during the entrance exam.Mochizuki-san helped me and another boy to escape from the zero-pointer.”

If their attention were caught earlier, now the whole class 1-B is interested.

“Help you to escape from the zero-pointer? How?” Someone voiced their curiosity.

“He turned the zero-pointer off.”

Before Ibara could replied, another voice cut in. The whole class attention is now turned to a blonde-hair boy who just arrived at the door.

“Monoma-san! You’re here too!” Aki smiled as he waved at Monoma.

Politely waving back to the black-hair boy, Neito continued,

“I was there. I saw him jumped down from the zero-pointer head after it stopped moving. It was…a sight to behold.” Now this turned all attention towards Aki, who was already hiding behind Itsuka.

Before anyone could say anything, a silver-hair boy ran towards Aki with a…happy-murder face? He grabbed Aki’s shoulders with his hands and shook him like a broken vending machine, all while asking,

“Man, that sounds so manly! How did you do it? Is it your Quirk? What is your Quirk anyway? Oh, the name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu – it’s my full name by the way. What’s your name?”

Before Aki could say anything, Itsuka quickly stood between him and Tetsutetsu,

“Knock it off! You’re making him uncomfortable!”

Realising that he was getting into Aki’s personal space, Tetsutetsu quickly backed off, however he continued woth the questions,

“Sorry! But you’ve gotta tell me how you did it!”

Just as Itsuka was about to say something, a voice caught everyone attention.

“Settle down, you maggots! We don’t have much time!”

At the door was Vlad King with a laptop on his hand and a very angry face that made all the students find a seat.

Tetsutetsu reluctantly returned to his seat, followed by Monoma and Itsuka. Monoma sat at the back of the class, 2 seats away from Tetsutetsu while Itsuka sat next to a curly green-hair girl.

“Are you going to stand here forever?”

Vlad grumpy voice snapped Aki out of his thought as he quickly sat down to the remaining seat, next to an ashen-hair girl.

“At least you maggots know how to follow instruction.” Grinned Vlad King as he put his laptop down on the teacher’s table before announcing again,

“As some of you already know, my name is Kan Sekijirou and my hero name is Vlad King. You all can me Kan-sensei or Vlad-sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your hero lessons instructor, so I will personally deal with you if I see troubles! Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir” The class mumbled.

“WHAT WAS THAT?”

“YES, SIR!” Shouted out the class.

“Good.” Kan nodded his head in satisfaction, “Now,, we got roughly…15 minutes before orientation! I want you all to introduce yourself to the class. Think of this as an ice-breaker.”

A hand was raised up by a boy who was wearing headband. Kan gestured him to speak up,

“Sensei, what should we talk about?”

“Hmm, I was thinking of a quick introduction about your name and Quirk, but you can throw in a fact about yourself if you want to. Here I’ll make an example!” Kan answered before crossing his arms and speaking out loud.

“My name is Kan Sekijirou and my Quirk is called Blood Control. It allows me to freely control my blood after it left my body as well as solidify it. I…have a pet dog as well,”

A few giggles were heard before Kan spoke up, “Now you all try it! Start from….you!”

The boy who was pointed at flinched before standing up and spoke out loud,

“My name is Awase Yosetsu and my Quirk is Welder. I can fuse organic and inorganic objects at an atomic level by touching them and I like mobile games! Hope we could be friend!”

Seems to pick up the cue, the boy behind him continued,

“Name is Kaibara Sen. My Quirk is Gyrate. It allows my to rotate any part of my body like a drill. I like cameras.”

“Kamakiri Togaru. Quirk is Razor Sharp.” The mantis boy said as he produced blade on his arms as an explanation, “Get in my way and Imma slice yall up.”

“Kuroiro Shihai. My Quirk is called Black. It allows me to merge myself with anything that is dark in color and I enjoy…taboos things.” That sent a shiver down the class.

“Hey guys, my name is Kedou Itsuka. My quirk is Big Fist. I can enlarge both my hands to a gigantic size, my power also increases with the size of my hands. I like coffee and motorcycles. Hope we could be friendly towards one another!”

“Yui Kodai. Size” a raven-hair girl behind Itsuka stood up, shrinking down her pencil before enlarging it back again and sat down.

_“…..That’s it?!” A same voice echoed through class 1-B_

“My-my name is Komori Kinoko. My Quirk is Mushroom. I-I can spread various type of fungus from my body, b-but it only lasted around 2-3 hours or s-so.”

“Hey! The name is Tokage Setsuna. My Quirk is Lizard Tail Splitter. I could detach parts of my body and control them at will.” Setsuna said as she detatched her arms and shook it with Itsuka and Kinoko. “I like dinosaurs!”

“Good morning. My name is Shiozaki Ibara, and my Quirk is Vines.” Ibara clasped her hands together, controlling her vines to wrap around her table, “I can control them at will. Bread is my favorite food. I hope we all cound strive together to become heroes.”

“My name is Shishida Jurota. My Quirk is called Beast and as the name suggested, I could turn my self into a beast-man that greatly enhance my strength and speed but I became more.. wild however, when I transformed.”

“Shoda Nirengeki. My Quirk is called Twin Impact. It allows to create a second impact that is several times stronger.”

“Tsunotori Pony. Me…American, not good w-with Japanese. **Horn Cannon** …. is Quirk, can shoot horns. **Please be nice to me!** ” She shouted the last part out in English which only a few students could understand.

“Tsuburaba Kosei. My Quirk is Solid Air. I can solidify any air that I breathe out to creat a wall or platform. I like ball games!”

“My name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, as yall already heard and again, it’s my real full name so no question. My Quirk is Metal as I can turn my body into metal. I like fighting games and manly battles. Hope I can fight you all fair and square!”

“My name is Fukidashi Manga. My Quirk is called Comic. It allows me to materialize words in midair by speaking them but my throat can get really sore if I use it a lot. I enjoy drawing a lot.”

“Honenuki Juzo. My Quirk, Softening, allow me to soften any non-living thing I touch. I guess I enjoy massages.”

It’s already Aki’s turn and he felt really uncomfortable. All eyes trained on him, especially Monoma and Tetsutetsu. Aki literally froze in his seat until Kan called him out.

“We don’t have all day, Mochizuki-kun.”

“Y-yes sir-r! M-my name is Mochizuki Aki and my Quirk is, well I called it Resurrection.”

This caused an uproar. Disbelieving, curious and shock looks were thrown at Aki’ direction. Mumblings were heard throughtout the class until Kan has to growl at them before directing his understanding, yet curious eyes at Aki,

“Mind explaining it to your clasmates?”

“W-well, there aren’t much to tell but as far as I know, I could recover from any fatal injuries that were done to me and I think I could use it once a day. I don’t know if I could resurrect again after doing it once since you know,.. I haven’t tried it _yet_.”

Shishida raised his hand before speaking up, “Excuse me for my rudeness, Mochizuki-sama, but could you describe for us how it works?”

“Well, i-it’s kinda hard to explain by words, so.. maybe I could show you! Just open the window a-“

“NO!” “ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Class 1-B and Vlad-sensei screamed all together before Vlad instructed everyone who sat by the window to lock it tightly which they happily followed.

“Someone please, continue with the introduction…” Kan tiredly said as he rubbed his eyes.

“I go by the name of Yanagi Reiko. My Quirk is called Poltergeist. It gives me the ability to telekinetically manipulate nearby objects. However, I am limited by the weight of an average human being. I prefer using my free time on the Internet seeking out spooky tales.”

“Monoma Neito. My Quirk is Copy. I can copy Quirks for 5 minutes by touching its owner for 5 minutes. I enjoy French Cuisine.”

“My name is Rin Hiryu. My Quirk is called Scales as it allows me to sprout strong, durable reptilian scales from hmy skin that can be used as armor and weapon. I moved to Japan from China since elementary school so I could speak Japanese fluently and I like sushi.”

Just as Rin finished his introduction, the bell alarmed Vlad that it was time to take his class to orientation.

“Perfect timing. Everyone, be at the school hall in 10 minutes. Don’t be late, or else.” He said the last sentence threateningly, and it worked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: God, I think this is my longest chapter yet! Anyway, I hope this chapter solves the mystery of what Aki’s Quirk is. Initially, I wanted to leave it a surprise, but meh.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! I’m sorry if there’s any grammar errors but I’m… too lazy and tired to check. Sorry!


	7. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-B has quirk apprehension test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings and disclaimers before you read:
> 
> \- I do not own anything about My Hero Academia and Sekiro.  
> \- This story may contain some self-harm and depression issues that you may feel uncomfortable reading.  
> \- I am suck at describing action scene (or describing in general) but I promise I’ll try my best.  
> \- No smut scene (for the time being).  
> \- Reviews,comments and pointers are always welcome. This is my first fic so any help is welcome .  
> \- My vocabulary is kinda plain.  
> \- My OC, who is also the MC, might seem kinda weird.  
> \- Sekiro’s knowledge is not required but if you want a better understanding of the skills, I suggest Youtube (I will still describe them).  
> \- I want to make this fic as entertaining as possible so there will be some gender-swap and harem (I know it’s cringe but then again, this is for entertain).
> 
> Sorry for rambling, but now that those are out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

Class 1-B managed to find the school hall by following the crowd of students. In less than 15 minutes, almost everyone was there, almost. Aki couldn’t help but glanced to his right side, where his sister class 1-A should be, and wondered what took them so long to be here. Itsuka looked worried as well, but before she could do anything, a voice caught her attention.

“Am I a mouse? A dog? A bear? The answer is all three! I’m Nezu the Chimera, more commonly known as UA’s Principal! Good Morning, Students.”

A bear-like creature popped out, but no one’s ever 100% sure what sort of creature he is, but between the tail, the pointy muzzle, the beady black eyes, everyone assumed that he was all of them. The principal let out a sinister laugh as he was greeted by the confusion of the first year students.

* * *

Orientation was boring. So boring that Aki almost slept standing and had to be waken up by Itsuka who stood behind him multiple times. At least things got interesting when All Might was introduced as a new staff member of the school. Everyone was excited, but how could they not be since they were going to be taught by the No.1 Hero.

After everyone returned to their classroom, Vlad King announced,

“All right, now that orientation is over, time for you Quirk Apprehension Test! Everyone change into your gym uniform and be at Gym Gamma in 10 minutes!”

Everyone quickly complied, grabbing their gym uniforms and headed to the locker rooms.

* * *

“What do you think we are going to do for the test?” Awase asked loudly

“I don’t know exactly, but we must be using our Quirks. It’s called the ‘Quirk Apprehension Test’ after all.” Replied Monoma as he took off his uniform.

“Now that you mention Quirk, mind telling us more about your Quirk, Mochizuki-san?”

“Eh?” Aki turned around confusingly as he put on the blue gym uniform that was provided.

“Well, no offense but your Quirk sounds kinda…unbelievable.” Tsuburaba turned to Aki direction and said as he scratched his head.

“What he mean is that you Quirk is an extraodinary one, Mochizuki-sama, so if you have no problem with it, could you elaborate for us more about how your Quirk works?” Shishida stepped in.

“I-I’m fine with that, but I don’t think I could explain much. As I told you before, all I know is that I can recovered from any fatal injuries. For example, if a villain attacks and stabs me in the neck, I will die before recovering from it as if nothing happened.” Aki explained, “however, I could only ‘revive’ once a day for now I think….”

“That’s very powerfull yet dangerous at the same time…”

“Yeah, well….”

“So what’re you gonna do for the test? Not like you can use your Quirk freely.”

“Let’s worry about that later. We don’t wanna be late the test! Man, I’m pump up!” Tetsutetsu excitedly shouted out with a wide grin on his face and walked out of the locker room, following by his classmates.

* * *

The boys arrived at Gym Gamma about the same time as the girls. After everyone settled down, Vlad announced while pointing at the circle,

“Back in middle school, you all must be familiar with these physical exams. But here, things are slightly different. All of you are to perform these exam again, but with your Quirk this time. Kendo-kun!”

Kan called out Itsuka, telling her to stand in the circle before he gave her a ball.

“You scored the highest Villain Point in the entrance exam. I want you to use your Quirk and try to throw the ball as far as possible. The distance will be measured by the device I’m holding in my hand. Whenever you’re ready!”

Itsuka nodded as she held the ball in her hand. She mentally prepared herself, before adjusted into a position that made her feel comfortable and enlarged her right hand that was holding the ball. Using all her might, Itsuka threw the ball.

“500.67m. Excellent! Now, that’s the effort I want to see from all of you.”

A quick cheering and applauding for Itsuka by the class as they whispered among themselves, saying how cool it was to be able to use their Quirks in a test like this.

* * *

Generally, everyone did well. All of them had their own creative ways to excel in the test. For Yui, she shrank the ball and tied it to her shoelaces and threw it as a bola while Monoma copied Yui, but along with a little push using telekinesis from Reiko.

Now, it was Aki’s turn, and he didn’t know what to do. His Quirk doesn’t help him in this test at all, and he was in ten different kinds of panic. Kan seemed to catch up on this, so he called Aki and asked,

“Is there any problem, Mochizuki-kun?”

“S-s-s-sensei-i-i! I-It just that…my Quirk can’t exactly help me to do this…”

“Hmm..that’s troublesome. But that leads me to another question. How did you manage to score that many Villain Points during your entrance exam?”

“W-well, I signed a form that allows me to use my prosthe-support item during the test along with my katana.”

Kan took a moment to think about this. Usually, he wouldn’t encourage his students to heavily rely on a support item to much. But, Kan also has a support item that extracts his blood from his body, the only way for him to use his Quirk safely. Considering this boy….extraodinary Quirk, maybe it’s best that he made an exception this time.

“…..If I allow you to use that support item of your, how far do you think you could throw the ball?”

“…Approximately 300m or more, I guess. It really depends on the wind…”

“That’s good enough. Do you have the item with you now?”

“Y-yes”

“Use it. I allow you.”

Although surprised by this, Aki quickly stepped into the circle, pulling his left sleeve up, revealing some mechanicals that wrapped around his left arm.

_“What is that?”_ The same thought echoed inside everyone’s mind, _“And how did we not notice that in the changing room???”_ All the boys thought the same thing as they looke at Aki’s left arm.

After adjusting a few things on his prosthetic arm, Aki picked up the ball and looked at Kan,

“I’m ready, Sensei!”

Kan nodded, “Whenever you ready.”

What happened after, can never left the mind of those who witnessed it. As Aki held the ball in both hands, a strong wind gulfed around him, turning Aki into the eye of a small storm. After the wind looked like it couldn’t get any bigger, Aki threw the ball straight to sky, quietly mumbled at a volume that could only be heard by Kan as the ball fell to his face,

“Divine Abduction!”

With that, Aki pulled out an orange leaf fan from his left arm, releasing a strong gust of wind that levitated the ball straight forwards, and before the ball could touched the ground, he threw a shuriken at it, causing it to flew for a few more metres before landing.

Sastisfied with his own performance, Aki turned around and looked at Kan, who was still staring at the machine held in his hand.

“Ano,…..Sensei? How did I do?”

Unable to say anything, Kan simply surned the device for Aki to look for himself.

The class was curious by this, especially Tetsutetsu, as he ran to Kan to have a look at the device.

“How far? Let me se- HOLY SHIT!!”

“Language!” Reprimanded Shiozaki as she stared disapprovingly at Tetsutetsu, with a slight tinge of curious.

“What? How far was it?”

“900..”

“What?”

“900.53m!”

This caused an uproar through out the class, so noisy that Kan snapped out of his thought and yelled at everyone to settle before thinking to himself,

_“This kid….What have I gotten myself into?”_


	8. The Trip Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki's trip back home with 2 unexpected guests

“900m!? Bloody hell!”

Setsuna yelled out after Tetsutetsu announced Aki’s score. The class erupted into chaos as everyone murmured and whispered among one another upon hearing the black-hair boy score.

“QUIET!” Total silence. If look can kill, Kan’s glare at the class would have caused a massacre at UA.

“We are already behind schedule, so let’s proceed on to the next test!”

Decided to leave the matter at that, class 1-B quickly followed their homeroom teacher to the next test.

* * *

Thankfully, the tests after didn’t require Aki to use his prosthetic arm again. They were all pure physical exams, namely 50-Meter Dash, Standing Long Jump, Grip Strength, Repeated Side Steps, Sit Ups, Seated Toe Touch and Distance Run.

Except for Grip Strength, where Itsuka used her Quirk to increase her strength and crush the machine, everyone managed to score fairly well on their own. Although Pony looked cutely dissappointed that she didn’t manage to outspeed Aki, who scored 1st for the 50-Meter Dash, the Standing Long Jump and the Distance Run.

_“Man, these tests are easy compare to Wolf-sensei training.”_ quietly thought Aki as Kan announced the end of the test.

“You all did fairly well. BUT, our class average score is lesser than 1-A. You aren’t here to do ‘fairly well’. You are here to become better, to be the best! So the next time we did this again, I expect you to score better than anyone else!”

1-B nodded at their teacher’s word, looking more motivated than ever.

“Sensei, may we know how is our scores compared to 1-A?” Monoma asked.

“I guess it’s fine. The top scorer both classes is Yaoyorozu Momo, following by Mochizuki Aki and Todoroki Shoko. Shiozaki and Kendou-kun are behind in a few tests, but they did generally better than everyone. However, don’t let this discourage you! You all have room to improve in the future.”

* * *

Being lonely most of the time, Aki never dreamed of becoming the center of attention, especially when Wolf-sensei taught him to stay unnoticed. Something about an essence of a Shinobi. So imagine his surprise when he was swarmed by his classmates as they entered the locker room.

“Yo, Mochizuki Bro! That was so manly!” Tetsutetsu shouted while standing right in front of Aki

“….Was what now?”

“MANLY! The way you throw the ball!”

Aki looked at the silver-hair boy weirdly as he put on his uniform. Kan-sensei has instructed them to quickly change and get back to class to receive their syllabus for the term, so everyone was changing.

“I must admit that your performance was impressive, Mochizuki-sama.” Shishida said as he put his hand on Tetsutetsu, telling the boy to calm down.

“What is that…thing on your hand anyway? It looks almost like a..” Awase pointed at Aki’s left hand.

“Prosthetic arm? Well…yes, but actually no. This arm is just like a support item for me, since my Quirk isn’t exactly a combat type, you know.” Aki explained while waving his left hand.

“Are you sure you don’t have a speed Quirk or anything? I mean you beat..what was her name? Paula..? Pony! You beat her in the 50-Meter Dash, and she is literally a horse!” Tsuburaba exclaimed.

“Not to mention the Distance Run! You managed to keep up with Kan-sensei for a while.”

“The Standing Long Jump as well! The way you leaped up in the air reminded me of Miruko.”

Even after all the embarrassing moments that Mei put him through, Aki still has a slight blush on his face as praises were thrown around in the locker room.

“Let’s leave that aside for now. I think Kan-sensei won’t be happy if we are late.” Monoma quickly came to rescue.

* * *

After 5 minutes, the boys cleared the locker room and were already back in the classroom. Seeing that everybody was already there, Kan said.

“All right, you all are here! Now, I’m going to give out your syllabus for this semester. Read through it and go home to get some rest. You’re going to need it for what’s coming tomorrow. Class dismissed!.”

As Kan left the room, everyone broke into chatters among one another. Some were talking about their upcoming schedules while others packing their bags, preparing to leave. Aki was one of the latter.

As he was about to leave the classroom, a feminine voice called out to him,

“Mochizuki-san! Wait up!”

Aki turned around and saw Itsuka walking towards him with Yui following her. The former with a friendly smile on her face while the latter has a neutral, poker expression.

“Hey! Are you heading to the station?” Aki nodded, “That’s great! Wanna walk there with me and Yui?”

Aki thought for a minute before hesitantly nodded, “Sure.”

* * *

“Man, those tests are exhausting! My hands are still sore.” Itsuka let out a long sigh. The trio were on the train, standing beside one another. Aki stood in the middle, with Yui on his left and Itsuka on his right.

“Guess we should have expected it. I mean i-it’s UA after all.” Aki smiled, scratching the back of his head as he said.

Yui nodded her head while still keeping the same neutral expression on her face, “Hm.”

“…It’s like 2 different person.” Itsuka said, carefully inspecting Aki’s face.

“W-what is?” Surprised by the sudden action, Aki took a step back.

“The way you talk. You were totally different during the test! You didn’t stutter, you had that determination look in your eyes and you look more….confidence?” Itsuka pointed out with Yui nodded her head.

“R-really? I didn’t notice it. I must be too focus on the test. But I kinda not used to being the center of attention so…..” Aki smiled sheepishly at the compliment(?) that Itsuka gave him.

“Really, huh? Well, but you gotta tone down the stuttering man. It’s kinda hard to understand sometime.” Itsuka said teasingly.

“Haha, I-I’ll try to.”

“It took me quite awhile to understand Yui’s silence. Now I have to try and understand your stuttering too, I guess.” Itsuka smiled widely as she pointed at Yui.

“You two knew each other?”

“Yeah, we were in the same class during middle school. Did you know Yui’s nickname was Ice Queen back then. She even had a fan club.”

“Hm?” Yui’s eyes slightly opened wider, indicating her shock at Itsuka’s word.

* * *

The train stopped at Chiba prefecture. Itsuka picked up her bag from the ground, head to the exit and said,

“Here’s my stop. Bye guys, see you tomorrow!” She waved at Yui and Aki before the door closed.

The two waved back at her. An uncomfortable silence was present between Yui and Aki. Before, they left most of the talking to Itsuka, Aki just replied whatever she asked and Yui just…nodded.

Decided to clear the silence, Aki started a conversation.

“S-so, Kodai-san. Where is your stop?”

Yui pointed at ‘Shimane’ on the station map, still keeping her emotionless face.

“You said your Quirk is Size, and it lets you to change an object’s size. Is there any limitation?”

Yui grabbed Aki’s left hand using her five fingers and shook her head.

_“ I guess it doesn’t work on living things.”_

“So it doesn’t work on living things, huh. Anything else?”

Yui showed a number 3 with her fingers and gestured her hands at the bag underground.

“So 3 objects maximum and you have to physically contact with the object to change its size…” Aki mumbled, failed to notice Yui looking curiously at him.

_“He understands me?”_ Yui thought.

Just as she was about to ask, the train stopped at Shizuoka.

“My stop is here. I’ll see you tomorrow, Kodai-san.” Aki waved Yui goodbye before stepping out of the train cargo. Yui waved back at him, still with a neutral expression.

_“How does she do that?”_


	9. Lunch with a Ghost Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day of school and Aki already having lunch with a Ghost Girl

“So if you use this formula right here….”

Ectoplasm pointed to the board as he said. Even in a hero course, it is essential for student to study normal subjects. Aki thought the silver-lining in it was that Pro heroes were going to teach them but nah, the lessons were still as boring. Several students were already dropping off if not sleeping. Only a few were still awake apart from Aki, namely Shiozaki, Kodai, Monoma, Shishida, Tokage, Kendo and…Yanagi? The ashen hair girl sat next to Aki looked like she could fall asleep anytime with those bags under her eyes but surprisingly, she was wide awake.

* * *

The bell signalling lunch period saved the students from Ectoplasm’s Math. As soon as Ectoplasm left the class, everyone was gathering up to different groups among themselves before heading towards the canteen.

“Where’s Mochizuki-san?” Kendou questioned to no one as she looked around, trying to find the black hair teen.

“He left as soon as class ended.” Answered Rin.

“Hm..I wanted to ask if he wants to join us…nevermind! Thanks, Rin-san!” Kendou said before she ran off to where Yui and Setsuna were.

“By the way, anyone sees Yanagi-san?”

* * *

Never one that enjoys the crowd, Aki, with the bento that he brought, went to the roof as soon as the class was dismissed. Sitting on the only bench, Aki unwrapped his bento and took out his phone, opening a random video to watch while eating. Just as the video was about to play, the door led to the roof opened, revealing a white hair girl with a bento on her hand.

“Yanagi-san?”

Hearing her name, Reiko turned and saw Aki. Her eyes slightly opened wider for a second before returning to its tired state.

“Mochizuki-san, I did not expect anyone to be here at this hour. Am I intruding you?”

“No, no you aren’t. Just a bit surprised that anyone would come here.”

“I too, am surprise to see you here as well. Would it be rude if I ask to join you here for my lunch? I dislike big, noisy crowd so the canteen does not welcome my preference.”

“I’m here for the same reason actually,” Aki scratched his head with a shy smile, “But there’s only one bench here, so I’m going to find another place. Enjoy your lun-“

“My conscience won’t feel comfortable if I allow you too leave here because of me. We can seat together.”

With that, Reiko moved towards the bench and sat down next to Aki, who was about to say something but decided not to.

Seeing that there was no way to leave, Aki decided to enjoy his lunch. Turning on a horror movie series that he downloaded at home, Aki placed his phone on his lap, quietly mumble ‘Itadakimasu!’ before eating his bento. However, Aki can neither focused on his phone nor lunch as the white hair girl kept looking over him and his phone once in a while.

“Do you perhaps enjoy these horror motion pictures?”

“Yeah! I like horror movies a lot! Especially psychological horror, you know. People mostly enjoy those jumpscare movies, but those movies got boring and predictable after a while. On the other hand, psychological horror brings this unknowing fear!”

“I too, adore this horror genres a lot. Have you ever witness this pre-quirk era film…what was the name….The Silence Of The Lambs?” Yanagi asked, with a slight tinge of excitement in her tone that went unnoticed by Aki, since he too, was very excited.

“YES! The one with Hannibal Lecter! It was so good that I literally afraid of my own neighbors for like, 2 weeks!”

After that, the teenagers went into a very deep conversation about horror movies while enjoying their lunch.

* * *

Another bell signalled lunch period has ended. Everyone made their way back to their respective classrooms. Class 1-B, one by one, filled up the classroom, and saw an unforgettable sight.

After 2 days, everyone learnt a thing or two about their classmates. Kendou knows martial arts, Yui is the residence Kuudere, Monoma has a very petty personality towards class 1-A, Yanagi is the quiet ‘ghost girl’ and Aki has social awkwardness. However, they didn’t expect to see Yanagi and Aki to actively talk between each other, with Aki not stuttering and smiling while Yanagi too showed a slightly happy(?) smile.

Before anyone could questioned at the very unusual scene, Kan walked in announced.

“Alright, lunch is over! I hope you guys had a full meal because now is going to be your first ever Hero 1-0-1!”

This caught everyone attention quickly. Kan continued,

“But first, we are going to give you your hero costume.” Kan pressed the remote on his hand, revealing 20 suitcases labelled by number, “Take yours, quickly change and meet me at Ground Beta!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I swear, Yanagi way of speaking is really hard to write. With that aside, next chapter is going to be the Hero vs Villain exercise of 1-B! See you guys then


	10. Battle Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-B Battle Trial

Everyone grabbed their own cases and headed to the changing room as soon as Kan-sensei left the class. Needless to say class 1-B was excited to put on there hero costume for the first time, especially when it means that they were one step closer to become a pro hero.

* * *

" _It's exactly as how I described it, but did they need to put in a few extras?"_

Aki quietly thought while staring at his opened case, inside was a hooded short-sleeve, black long coat folded neatly. Underneath it was 2 arm protectors, a long, black track paint with a demon half-mask that covers up to the nose.

" _They thought I'm an assassin or something? At least they followed the mobility focus request."_

After putting on his costume, Aki couldn't help but surprise at the shockingly light coat despite its look. He put the left arm protector back inside the case and put his prosthetic on his left arm, and hung the mask on his neck. Satisfy with his own costume, Aki put the case and his uniform inside his locker and headed to Ground Beta.

"It seems like you maggots have no problem with your costumes."

Kan announced loudly, looking at his well-dressed students who were excitedly talking with each other about their costume. Even though there were some complaints threw around about how the support company changed a few details on their own, overall everyone was happy with their own costumes.

"We are going to do an Indoor Battle Trial!"

He continued, "Villain-cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but statistically, the better part of it is an indoor job, since most acts of villainy are committed indoors. A dangerous Villain is one who lurks in the shadow."

Then followed up, "That is why for this training, you'll separate into 'Villain' and 'Hero' Groups for a 2v2 team battle. Any questions?"

Awase raised his hand and asked, "What about foundational training?"

"This is foundational training! Unlike the entrance exam, you can't just Smash your way through to win." Class 1-B's teacher explained.

"How do we determine who wins or loses?" Ibara asked.

"Why can't we smash our way through!?" Tetsutetsu questioned.

"How are we separating the groups?" Kendou raised her hand.

"Settle! I'll explain one-by-one." Kan said, before explaining, "For this training, we'll have the 'Villains' guarding a fake nuclear bomb that are set to deploy within time limit, the 'Heroes' must stop them before the time limit went out. If the 'Heroes' capture the 'Villains' or reach the bomb before time went out, they win. Likewise, if the 'Villains' capture the 'Heroes' or protect the bomb until time went out, they win."

"For the teams, we'll be choosing randomly from the lottery." Kan said as he held out a box with the word 'Lot' on it.

"Is it okay for the team to be chosen randomly like that?" Tsuburaba asked.

"If you think about it, Pros are forced to work with others all the time, so maybe this is for testing that." Monoma pointed out.

Everyone nodded agreely at Monoma's explanation before they proceed to draw out their own number in the lottery box.

Team A: Tsunotori Pony and Monoma Neito

Team B: Fukidashi Manga and Hiryu Rin

Team C: Awase Yosetsu and Kamakiri Togaru

Team D: Shishida Jurota and Kaibara Sen

Team E: Mochizuki Aki and Tokage Setsuna

Team F: Kodai Yui and Komori Kinoko

Team G: Kuroiro Shihai and Tsuburaba Kosei

Team H: Yanagi Reiko and Shoda Nirengeki

Team I: Honenuki Juzo and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Team J: Kendou Itsuka and Shiozaki Ibara

"All right, now that's the teams are chosen, let's draw the pairs to do combat!" Kan announced as he put his hand in two boxes,

First Battle: Team C (Villain) vs Team J (Hero)

Second Battle: Team I (Villain) vs Team A (Hero)

Third Battle: Team F (Villain) vs Team G (Hero)

Fourth Battle: Team H (Villain) vs Team B (Hero)

Fifth Battle: Team D (Villain) vs Team E (Hero)

"Team C, please proceed into the buildings and plant the bombs. Team J, wait outside, plan your attacks and wait for our cue to start. The rest of the students, follow us to the surveilance room."

* * *

"Kendou-san, do you perhaps have any plan for us to overcome this trial?" Ibara asked Itsuka as she clasped her hands together.

"Well, for starters, we don't know where will they place the bomb. I'm thinking that we scout the first 2 floors together. If the bomb is not there, we'll separate. Try to capture Awase and Kamakiri-san on the way if possible." Kendou told Ibara and received a nod from the Vine Heroine.

* * *

"So, who do you think would win?" Aki turned to Setsuna as she asked that question. His partner costume is a blue skintight suit with scale that hugs her body closely, not hiding the girl's curves.

"W-well, I think that the Hero Team is at the disadvantage since they have to locate the bomb on a time limit while fighting the Villain Team, and Shiozaki-san's Quirk is countered by Kamakiri-san." Aki said while trying his best to keep eye contact with the girl and prevent his eyes from looking down.

"Now that you mention it, we are in the Hero team so we have to locate the bomb as well. Got any plans, Mochi-kun?

"Mochi-kun?" Aki quickly asked his partner.

"Yeah! No offense, but Mochizuki-kun is quite a mouthful to say. Besides, Mochi-kun sounds cuter!"

"I sound like a dessert…"

"A dessert that I would gladly eat up." Setsuna licked her lips as she said.

At the green hair girl words, Aki's face turned redder than a tomato that caused Setsuna to burst out laughing,

"Man, you're fun to tease! I'm just joking, but I'm keeping the nickname." Setsuna smirked as she patted Aki's back, "back to the question, you got any plan?"

"I may have some, but it based from what **I** know about our opponents and I don't think it's much."

* * *

The first battle went as Aki's expectation. Regardless of Ibara's powerful Quirk, her vines were easily cut by Kamakiri's Blade. Awase's Quirk proved to be quite troublesome as he kept recreating another shield as soon as Itsuka broke one down. The Villain Team won by the time limit.

The second battle was over quickly. As soon as the battle starts, Tetsutetsu ran straight for Monoma and Pony. Monoma copied his Quirk and defeated him with the combine effort of Pony. They quickly defeated Juzo as soon as they found him. The Hero Team won by capture.

The third battle showed how cunning Yui and Kinoko were. Yui shrunk the bomb and hid it under one of Komori's mushrooms. The Hero Team could neither found the bomb nor captured the two girls in time. Villain Team won by time limit.

The fourth battle was overkill as Reiko and Nirengeki's Quirks were a perfect combination. Reiko manipulated multiple objects to hit the Hero Team along with double impact damage from Nirengeki was too much for Manga and Rin. They were quickly knocked out. Villain Team won by capture.

After the fourth battle, Aki and Setsuna waited in front of the building for the Villain Team to set up the bomb.

* * *

"Let's recap. You'll search from the top down while I search from the bottom up. But how would you get on top of this building?" Setsuna asked her partner as she did some streches to prepare for the upcoming fight.

"You'll see." Aki answered with a smirked.

" **Indoor Battle Trial, commence"** a robotic voice was heard booming through the speakers.

At the cue, Aki threw 3 shurikens at the top window to break it and grapple through it.

"If neither of us could find the bomb, just focus on taking down whoever you encountered." Aki told Setsuna through the earbud that was given.

Kaibara waited anxiously inside an empty room with the bomb. After quick discussion, they both agreed on a plan. Shishida turned on his 'Beast Mode' and searched for the Hero Team, while he defended the bomb inside this room. The plan was simple, but good enough. Kaibara knew that, yet he couldn't shook that worry feeling he had, and that window breaking sound from above didn't help calming his nerve, especially since he saw Shishida headed down towards the entrance.

"Setsuna, I found the bomb. 5th floor, at the end of the left corridor. Only Kaibara-san is here, any sign of Shishida-san?" Aki mumbled quietly through the earbud.

" _Negative."_ Setsuna replied, _"He might still be close, I'm heading to you now."_

"Got i-" Instinctively, Aki jumped back, barely dodged a figure that lunged towards him out of nowhere.

" _Mochi-kun!? What's going on?"_ Setsuna yelled.

"Shishida-san is here!" Aki said, before turning off the earbud.

"Shishida, what's going on- Mochizuki-san!?" Kaibara turned his attention at the commotion.

"I smelled someone strange, so I ran back here as fast as I could! Looks like my nose didn't deceive me!" Shishida explained with a wide grin on his face.

' _So his senses are enhance as well."_ Aki thought as he drew out his katana and got on his stance.

"Well we have a 2v1 advantage here! Let's quickly take him down and find Tokage-san!" Kaibara yelled out as he activated his Quirk, making his right hand rotates at an unbelievable speed before he jumped towards Aki, trying to punch (drill?) his opponent.

Just as Kaibara's hand was about to reach him, Aki stepped forward, raised his left leg and used it to slam Kaibara's rotating hand down to the ground. Seeing Kaibara's back wide open, Aki stabbed his katana there. The damage wasn't fatal, but was enough to knock the Gyrate User out.

However, following Kaibara's attack was Shishida's fist. Didn't manage to react fast enough to deflect the Beast User's attack, Aki was knocked over to a wall, but he rolled away and stood up almost immediately.

"Not knocked out yet? You are stronger than your look!" Abandoned all the politeness from before, Shishida excitedly yelled out as he jumped towards Aki to trade blows.

In the watching room, no one could turn their eyes away from the fight. Shishida's merciless punches were being blocked by Aki, who used every openings he saw to strike back but it didn't do much, especially since Shishida's skin was slight harden in his beast form and Aki's katana is a practice sword that couldn't deal any major injuries to his opponent.

' _Goddamit! There must be some ways to knock this guy out!'_ was the thought of the two fighters.

After a good 5 minutes of trading blows, the two distanced themselves from each other, but still keeping their focuses on the other one. Aki got into his stance, preparing to deal one final gambit strike. It looked like Shishida was about to do the same thing as well. Just as the two were about to jump at each other.

" **Battle Ended! Hero Team Victory!"** a robotic voice echoed throughout the building.

"What!?"

"Eh?"

Shishida and Aki let out a small gasp of surprise at the same faked a cough, turning both their attention towards the bomb location.

"You boys had your fun, but no one seems to pay any attention to the main objective." Setsuna stood next to the bomb as she said with an amused grin on her face.

After the announcement, Shishida reverted back to his human form. Apparently, turning into Beast Mode caused him quite a headache, so he went off first with Kaibara to Recovery Girl. Aki and Setsuna walked together to the entrance,

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but the opportunity was too good to pass up." Setsuna apologised while giggling.

"N-no need to, Tokage-san. If not for you, we would have lost to time limit, so thank you."

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest!"

Setsuna let out her not so subtle giggle looking at her partner, who looked like he short-circuited.

* * *

After Kan dismissed them, 1-B went to their changing room and changed.

"Yo Mochizuki bro, what was that?" Aki turned, to see Tetsutetsu at his right stared at him with a gleam in his eyes.

' _Our locker is next to each other huh?'_ Aki quietly sweatdropped before he asked, "What was what? And are these locker's talk going to be a regular thing?"

"Hell yeah! That move you used to knock out Kaibara, I mean! It was so cool!" Tetsustetsu said.

"Yeah, what was that? I mean I was this close to hit you and then next thing I know, Shishida was next to me in Recovery Girl's nurse office." Kaibara exclaimed.

"W-well, it's a martial technique called Mikiri Counter. It allows me to counter any thrust attack if I time it right. Sorry for knocking you out by the way." Aki nervously explained.

"It's all good. Kinda cool actually." Kaibra waved it off with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I don't know how to continue so that is it for this chapter XD.


	11. A Very Eventful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd day of school go BRRRRRRRRR

“Ugh, what’s with the crowd!?” Itsuka said, looking at the reporters crowding at the entrance.

“They probably catch the news that All Might is teaching here. I mean, the no.1 Hero teaching at the most prestigious hero school in Japan? Not the headline you see everyday.” Monoma, who was walking with Itsuka, said.

“I really don’t want to deal with this, especially this early in the morning, but we’ll be late! Let’s just run thro-“

“What’s going on?” A new voice interrupted. Itsuka and Monoma turned their head at the familiar voice to find their classmate standing there.

“Mochizuki-kun?” “Mochizuki-san?” Monoma and Kendou said respectively.

“M-morning. Why are you two standing here?” Aki greeted them before asking.

“The press is crowding at the entrance. We can’t get through without them questioning us about All Might.” Monoma answered.

“Can’t we just say that we’re Gen-Ed student so we don’t know anything?” Aki pointed out.

“…..That could work……”

* * *

“They left as soon as we said that we’re from Gen-Ed. Why didn’t we think of it sooner?” Monoma said as he walked into the building with Itsuka and Aki.

“Just glad that we made it inside without any trouble. You’re a real lifesaver, Mochizuki-san!” Itsuka laughed as she patted they black-hair boy’s back who replied with an awkward smile.

* * *

“Good morning, class! I hope you all have a good rest yesterday.” Kan greeted his students as he walked into class. Everyone quickly got back to their own seats as soon as they saw him.

“First of all, I reviewed the yesterday footages of your Combat Training. I see rooms for you to improve. But still, considering that was your first time using your Quirk in a fight, I’m impressed.” Kan let out a compliment for his students, who immediately cheered up at their teacher’s praise.

“Now, onto a more pressing matter.” Kan seriously said, glaring at the students, “We’re going to pick your class representatives.”

Reactions were different. Some got excited, others looked more serious at that while the rest looked bored.

“Silence! There are two ways for us to choose your leaderships.” Kan quickly settled his students down before continuing, “For those of you who are unaware, my alma mater is Shiketsu. When I attended, the class reps were chosen by the teachers. They were handpicked based on their grades and their overall conduct.”

“I prefer this method over UA way, which students who get the most votes become the class reps.”

“Usually, I wouldn’t bring this matter up until I have confirmed which students I will choose to be class reps, but this time, I already have an idea of who I want to choose. But that’s only if you guys are ok with the Shiketsu way. If you want to choose your class representatives base on UA way, now is the time for you to raise your hand.”

“Out of curiosity, Sensei, who have you picked?” Inquired Monoma with his hand up.

“If we go the Shiketsu way, I would choose Kendo-san as class representative,”

Kendo’s eyes opened slightly wider, but she remained silent.

“and Mochizuki-san as vice rep.” Kan stated

Aki almost dropped from the chair he was sitting on.

Him? Vice rep? Why? How? His stuttering is obviously not why he was picked, his shyness as well. All he could see was why NOT to pick him.

“I will only explain the reason if we choose the Shiketsu way to avoid clouding your judgement.” Kan explained before Aki could questioned him, “Now, we’ll decide based on votes. Who want to choose your class representatives using UA way?”

Kan counted 8 students, namely Aki, Juzo, Pony, Kosei, Tetsutetsu, Shihai, Togaru, Kaibara.

“Majority wins, so we’ll go with Shiketsu way. But, before I can explain why I choose our 2 class representatives, why don’t you want to be vice-rep, Mochizuki-san?” Kan looked at his student.

“W-well, I-I mean…There are others who are more worthy of this spot than me. I can’t see why you would choose me an-and I don’t feel like I deserve it.” Aki nervously explained to his teacher who was staring as if he was…inspecting him?

“I think otherwise, Mochizuki-san. Your performance, as well as Kendo, show me that you two have great decision-making skill, and that you guys are team player. I believe that you guys will make great leader. But I won’t force if you guys aren’t comfortable.”

Aki quickly looked over to Itsuka, who was considering the decision. But Aki could see the determination in her eyes. Aki wished he has that kind of conviction. A part of him wanted to take the position, but the other part was afraid that he wouldn’t make a good leadership. He might even got into Itsuka way.

He accidentally caught Reiko and Yui in his sight. Both of them with their thumbs up. Even with their emotionless face, their gesture shows that they believe in him.

“I-I’ll try my best.” Aki meekly said.

“I’ll do it too, Sensei!” Itsuka said.

Kan delightfully nodded at his students,

“That settles it then! Class, please give your two new class representatives a round of applause!” Kan proudly announced as he clapped his hand for his students.

The class quickly erupted into applause. Some looked kind of disappointed, but they still cheered for their classmates nonetheless.

* * *

The first half of the morning finally finished as the bell signaled lunch rang through the whole building.

“ALRIGHT! That’s it for today English, _little listener_! The homework is in page 63 of the workbook, remember to finish it by next Monday! Now go for your lunch! You’ll need the energy for your Heroic Lesson!” Present Mic enthusiastically yelled out before making his exit.

“Oh god, I think I might die!” Awase grumbled before dropping his head on the table.

“Language!” Shiozaki reprimanded, but she wasn’t looking any better.

“Sorry, but seriously! What makes Present Mic thinks that it’s fine to throw a whole bunch of grammar and vocabulary in an hour and expect us to understand!? And there’s homework, too!”

“They probably trying to squeeze the study in for us to focus more on the heroic classes.” Kaibara said.

“Come on guys! Let’s go to lunch. I’m starving!” Tsuburaba moaned out before he walked out with Awase and Kaibara. Slowly, the class started filling out until there are only a few left.

“Well, the Three Musketeers are correct! I’m starving! Anyone want to come with?” Setsuna asked with a toothy grin on her face.

“Here, _here_!” Pony excitedly raised her hand as she yelled out in both English and Japanese.

“Me too.” Itsuka said before turning to Yui, “Yui, you coming?”

Yui answered by a nod.

“What about you, Komori-chan?” Itsuka asked the brown hair girl.

“I-if you don’t mind.” Kinoko meekly answered.

“Shiozaki-chan?”

“Gladly! Thank you for the invitation.” Ibara replied in a way that made the whole group couldn’t help but smile kindly at her.

“Mochizuki-san?” Itsuka turned to the back seat which was empty.

“I think Mochi-kun already left.” Setsuna said, looking around for the boy.

“Yanagi-chan?”

“Also gone…”

“Huh..” Itsuka confusingly looked around before she shrugged it off, “Well, guess it’s just us girls.”

* * *

“So, Setsuna-chan,” Pony said, gaining the attention from the lizard girl as she looked up from her plate, “you called Mochizuki-san…Mochi-kun? What’s up with that?”

“Oh right, I have been wondering about that either.” Ibara said with a slight interest in her tone.

“I mean you two technically met two days ago and you already have a pet name for him.” Itsuka pointed out.

“Mm.” Yui added her two-cents with a strong nod that indicates her interest in the subject.

Kinoko nodding profusely as she stared at her green hair classmate, who then said,

“Cute, isn’t it? I mean, ‘Mochizuki’ is quite long so ‘Mochi-kun’ is kind of a shorter version of it. Besides, he’s cute, like mochi.” Setsuna grin shows that she was having fun answering the girls’ question, “Let’s be honest, his stuttering is cute, ya know! Like a puppy that just got reprimanded. I want to pinch his cheeks so bad~”

* * *

“HAAchOOOO”

“Are you perhaps coming down with a sickness, Mochizuki-san?” Reiko asked her lunchmate while pulling out some tissues for him.

“I don’t think so. Someone must be talking about me.” Aki slightly joked while wiping his nose with tissues, before mumbling out a ‘thanks’ to Reiko.

* * *

The group could only stared at their classmate who looked like she was talking about her boy friend, who was also their classmate whom they met 2 days ago.

It was until Itsuka decided to break the silence.

“Your confidence is beyond my understanding, Tokage-chan…”

“Just Setsuna, class rep. Same for you girls.” Setsuna said with a toothy, bright smile.

“Then call me by name as well, Setsuna-chan.” Itsuka kindly smiled at the lizard girl.

“Call me Pony too! It feels so weird calling you guys by your..last name? Calling by name feels more familiar. Just like America.” The exchange students cheerfully said in broken Japanese.

“Yui.” The raven hair girl bluntly said.

“Please call me Ibara.” The vine hair girl put her right hand on her chest and requested her classmates with a kind smile on her lips.

“Ki-Kinoko. Call me Kinoko.” The brown hair girl shyly said.

“Hehe, I feel that us girls we’ll be great friends in no time. We just have to drag Yanagi-chan here next time.” Setsuna grinned.

* * *

“Achoo!”

Reiko covered her nose just as she was about to sneeze to surpress it.

“Maybe someone is talking about you now.”

Aki joked as he gave Reiko some tissues, who quietly mumbled an ‘appreciated’.

* * *

“I heard 1-A is going to USJ today.” Monoma grumbled. A bit too loudly that the girls could heard it from a table away.

“Universal Studio of Japan!? How are they so lucky?” Awase asked from another table.

“Unforseen Simulator Joint. It’s an UA facility.” Monoma explained, before returning to his complaint, “Damn 1-A! Thinking they’re better than us just because they are favor-“

“Monoma! Be nice before I chopped your neck!” Itsuka shouted her warning.

Just as Monoma scoffed and was about to retort with something, a deafening alarm blared out through the canteen interrupted him.

**“Security Level 3 has been breached. Students, please promptly evacuate.”**

Panic spreaded out through the whole canteen as students pushed one another trying to make an exit.

“What’s going on? What’s Security Level 3?” Setsuna shouted to an upperclassman.

“It means someone has infiltrated the school grounds! This hasn’t happened in three years!!

Come quickly, all of you!!”

The upperclassman exclaimed as he made his way to the crowded exit.

The 1-B students presented were panic and confused. Some felt like they should followed the crowd to the exit, but no one made a move, until Itsuka firm said.

“Let’s head back to class.”

“What!? Why? Shouldn’t we make an exit like the others?” Tetsutetsu shouted out.

“It’s too crowded to make safe pass! Besides, we’ll be safer sticking together in the classroom waiting for the teachers.” Itsuka calmly explained.

Everyone followed Itsuka without a question and quickly headed back to their classroom.

“Make a quick headcounts! Who’s not here!?” Itsuka quickly said looking around, noticing a few classmates missing.

“…15,16,17. 17! There are only 17 here! Who’s missing?” Tetsutetsu worrily looking around.

“Mochizuki-kun and Yanagi-san are not here!”

“Rin-kun as well! Anyone knows wher-”

“Oh, you guys are all here already.”

To their surprise, the three missing students were standing at the door.

“Where were you guys? We couldn’t find you anywhere in the canteen.” Itsuka walked over to her vice-rep and questioned him.

“Because we…weren’t there?” Aki asked back.

“I was at the 2nd year toilet when the alarm went off. Then Mochizuki-san and Yanagi-san told me to follow them back to class.” Hiryuu explained.

“Mochizuki-san and myself were enjoying our meal at the rooftop of the building as the siren went off. An upperclassman informed us that it meant the building has been infiltrated and we should evacuate with her, but the exit was not easy to escape from due to the mayhem caused by panicked students. Mochizuki-san then planned to head back to class with me, while the upperclassman headed to the teacher lounge for more information. We encountered Rin-san on the way and told him to come with us.” Yanagi elaborated the whole event.

The whole class was dumbfounded by the load of information and Yanagi’s weird way of talking.

Aki broke off the awkward silence by explaining again,

“Basically, Yanagi and I were on having lunch on the roof, then the alarm went off. An upperclassman who was also there told us to evacuate with her, though she sounded quite excited consider the whole situation. But we can’t evacuate due to the crowded exit, so I told Hadou-senpai to go to the teacher lounge since she knows the way, while Yanagi and I head back to class. We saw Rin on the way and told him to follow us. End of story.”

Aki’s explanation ended with the alarm became silence. 5 minutes later, Kan-sensei stormed inside the classroom with a scary look on his face, but was quickly replace by relief upon seeing all his students there.

“They’re here Hadou. Thanks for informing me!” Kan shouted out to the person who was standing at the front door.

“No problem, Vlad-sensei! I should head back to my friends as well. See you again, Vlad-sensei, Yanagi-chan, Mochizuki-kun~!” A bubbly voice replied before its owner ran away.

* * *

“Good thinking by coming back here instead of joining the chaos, Kendou and Mochizuki-san! It seems choosing you two was a correct choice.” Kan gave the class reps a quick compliment before explaining the situation,

“It seems like it was the media that broke through our defenses. But the principal decided to change our schedules just to be safe. Instead of training, we’ll be going to USJ for rescue training with class 1-A.”

Everyone was excited. They are going to do rescue training which sounds a lot better than the training Kan was going to give them and, they can finally meet their sister class.

“Sorry Sensei, but is it safe to swap up the schedule like that. I mean someone **DID** bypass our school security after all…” Aki asked.

“I understand your concern Mochizuki-san, but you are in UA. Besides, All Might is going to supervise the training later, so you all have another thing to be excited about.”

“If there are no other questions, change into your hero costume if you prefer, or just change into your PE uniform would do.”

* * *

“So you said that, Kan-sensei.”

Aki grumbled as he got into his fighting stance, pointing his sharp katana in front,

“Why the hell are there villains!?”

40 students, 3 Pro Heroes, surrounded by more than 50 Villains inside a facility belong to the most prestigious Hero School in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long time no see! Sorry for the VERY late update, but I kinda just received my college offered so I focused on that….until Cyberpunk came out and then I forgot that I have a fanfic to continue 😊
> 
> Welp! Here’s a very late due chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Look forward to the next chapter.
> 
> Little spoiler: “How the fuck are you still alive!? The Nomu crushed your skull!”


	12. Party in the USJ

_-15 minutes before the event of USJ-_

"Not wearing your hero costume, Mochi-kun?" Setsuna approached Aki from behind.

After Kan had informed them of what to do, everyone rushed to the changing rooms. Majority decided to use their hero costumes for the rescue training, while the rest, who had to send their costumes to the Support Course for upgrade, chose PE uniform.

"Y-yeah, I noticed the costumes aren't fireproof, so I sent it to the Support Course for upgrades."

And true. Aki tried to use the Firecrackers on his prosthetic hand, only to result in it burning his left sleeve.

"B-but I still have my prosthetic arm and swords, so it won't affect much."

Aki said, slightly raised his left arm, showing the mechanicals that wrapped around it, and two katanas hanged by his left hip. A blunt one that he used for training yesterday, and the one that was given to him by Wolf.

Setsuna whistle a tune of understanding before putting on mischievous grin,

"Well, I have to use my hero costume since detaching my body will result in torn clothes," she said, before cupping her hands under her breast,

"I mean, I like you and all that but using these puppies now? Too soon."

Evidently, Setsuna's teasing works, considering Aki's beat read face and incomprehensible muttering.

"Wkdfbnbequwbewiasadjajasndinfgeinlala-"

Setuna let out a quick laugh as she patted Aki on the back,

"Man you're too easy. Come on, everyone is waiting!"

* * *

"Setsuna! Mochizuki-san! Over here!"

Itsuka waved her hand. Apart from his class, there are other students, who Aki presumed, were from 1-A. Coming from the crowd was Itsuka and two other students. A guy who wore a metal armor set and a girl who wore a skimpy red costume that split in half at her chest, revealing her cleavage, which Aki had to use all his might not to look down.

"Mochizuki-san, these are the class reps of 1-A. Iida Tenya-san and Yaoyorozu Momo-san."

Itsuka introduced the two, before they introduced themselves.

"It's an honor to meet a fellow class rep! My name is Iida Tenya, class president of 1-A!" the armor annouced with a hand chopping the air.

"As Kendou-san has said, my name is Yaoyorozu Momo. It's a pleasure to meet you,…." The goddess(?) in the revealing costume politely said.

"Oh, uh… Mochizuki Aki, vice rep of 1-B. Pleasure to meet you two?"

"Mochizuki-kun," Itsuka clapped her hands together, gaining the attention from the black hair boy,

"Yaoyorozu-san and I were talking, and we thought it's a good idea if both class split among each other so that everyone could get acquainted. What do you think?"

"I mean..it's fine. We ARE working together later. But would the rest agreed with it? By the rest, I mean Monoma-san."

"I'll take care of Monoma. If you agree with it, then we're good to go!"

Kendou raised her fist, showing a fist bump which Aki hesitantly bumped back.

* * *

The two classes then split among each other to get on the buses. After getting on his bus, Aki noticed a familiar yet unexpected green, fluffy hair.

"Midoriya?"

The owner of said hair flinched, before he slowly raised his head and showed an awkward smile.

"H-hello, Aki-kun. L-long time no see."

Just as Aki was about to say something, a very tired looking man came onto the bus,

"Settle down. We're heading to the USJ now."

Aki glanced at Izuku with the eyes that said 'We'll talk later' before sitting down next to Momo.

"Mochizuki-san, I heard from Aizawa-sensei that you came 4th in the general entrance exam. May I ask what your Quirk is?"

Momo question seems to catch the attention of the bus. Aki could see eyes staring at him. Admire? Doubt? Jealousy? He wasn't sure, but it wasn't comfortable being the centre of attention, that's for sure.

"W-well, I mean it's not that impressive, you know. Just a normal Quirk….."

Momo's expectant, innocent stare at him wasn't helping with the nervousness he felt. Decided to get it over with, Aki bluntly stated.

"Resurrection."

Apart from Izuku and the students from 1-B, shock gasps could be heard through out the bus. He could even noticed the teacher (driver?) slightly leaned back to listen in to the conversation.

' _Well, this never gets old, I guess."_ Aki thought amusingly at the reaction.

* * *

After a very chaotic while of explaining, the arrival at USJ turned the attention of students away from Aki, much to his relief. He disliked being the center of attention and besides, he got to interro- ask someone a question.

"Midoriya, get your ass over here."

Aki whispered to the green-haired boy as he pulled him over to the side.

"Explain, now. You ceased contacts with me for a month and then out of nowhere, you're here." With a serious face and slightly rough tone, Aki questioned Izuku, who looked scared and guilty. Aki felt bad about being angry with his friend, but this need to be done.

"Not that I'm not happy for you, it's your dream school after all. I just need to know…how? Aren't you…"

"I-I'm sorry! I-It just…things have been crazy lately. I-I know it's hard to b-believe but.."

Izuku stuttering was still as bad. If Aki has social anxiety, Izuku couldn't even talked to anyone normally, except his mom. Even with Aki whom he has known for quite a long time, Izuku could barely talked a whole sentence without stuttering. Not that Aki has any trouble with it, he was always good at reading people.

"My Q-Quirk manifested a-a month ago."

"…What? I'm sorry but for a minute there, I heard that you…..developed a Quirk?"

"I-I know it's h-hard to believe, but it's true. I-I really wanted to-to talk with you about it, b-but then there's the Entrance Exam, a-and I still having a h-hard time understanding this as well."

*sigh* "I don't know how to react right now. I'm mad that you hide such an important thing from me…."

Izuku could only scarily looked down at his shoes.

"What's with the down face? I haven't finished. I'm happy for you. Being a hero would be safer with a Quirk after all. But next time, just please…talk to me okay? You're my friend. I'm worry about you…"

Aki let out a small smile,

"Come on. Let's head back. Everyone is waiting." He said, before patting Izuku's fluffy hair and heading back to his classmates.

He didn't notice the blush that came onto Izuku's face.

* * *

"Mochizuki-san, what took you so long?"

Yanagi asked. She was wearing a grey kimono with dark grey fur wrapped around her neck. Her face was covered by black half-mask that contradict her color scheme. Her hands was still in the same way as a ghost, which Aki never told anyone that he thought it was cute.

"Nothing. Just catching up. Did I miss anything?"

"Fortunately not. The teachers are still waiting for everyone to arrive before they start to go through this trial that we must overcome."

Seeing that Aki and Izuku were finally back, a woman in spacesuit started.

"Floodwrecks, landslides, fires, etc. This is a practical training area I created to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and its name is the Unforseen Simulator Joint."

Somewhere in the background, Aki could hear some groans about the name.

"It's the Space Hero 'No. 13' "

"She's the hero who does phenomenal work helping with disaster relief!"

Izuku and a girl excitedly yelled out before Kan-sensei and Aizawa-sensei, whom he learned the name from a 1-A student, approached 13 and said something at the volume only both of them could hear.

Aki habit of eavesdropping caught him interested in the conversation. He focused his hearing at the conversation, but due to the noise made by the students, he could only make out a few words came out of their mouth.

"…..All Might?...here…this time." Kan's voice.

"From what I….he used up….Now he's resting…." Thirteen's voice.

"…the height of irrational. Let's continue." Aizawa's voice.

The conversation was really interesting, but Aki was quickly snapped out of it by 13's voice.

"Before we begin, just one thing….or two…..or three…"

*cough* Aizawa faked cough snapped Thirteen out of her train of thought as she continued.

"Sorry, Senpai. I'm quite new to this. I think you all are quite aware, but my Quirk is called Black Hole. No matter what material get sucked into its vortex, I'm afraid it will turn to dust."

That's a very overpowered, convenient Quirk, except it was all so very…

"Dangerous. A power that could easily be used to kill people and in that way, everyone here could do it as well. Before you joined UA, public use of Quirk was restricted to only heroes. I'm sure that after your physical strength test and battle training, you are well aware of the potential and the sense of danger your Quirks could brought."

"This lesson will serve as a fresh start! Let's get to studying about how to wield our Quirks for the sake of human life!"

With a quick bow, 13 ended her speech,

"That is all! You have my gratitude for listening so intently and patiently!"

A loud round of applause from all the students proved that they understood and appreciated 13 speech to their hearts content.

"All right, first thing first…"

Aizawa words were interrupted as he saw a vortex opened at the middle of the lobby below and came through it,

Was a blue-haired man with a hand covered his face.

"Huddle Together And Do Not Move!"

Aizawa shouted as the students turned to him confusingly.

"13! Kan! Protect the students!"

More people came through the portal.

"What is that? Is that like the training practice at the entrance exam?" Questioned Kirishima.

"Don't Move! Those Are Real Villains!"

Panic and confusion spread through the students before a voice calmly said through the portal,

"Eraserhead, No.13 and….Vlad King? According to the teachers' curriculum we procured earlier, All Might is supposed to be here while Vlad King shouldn't."

"Was that what lunch was...?" Aki couldn't help but questioned to himself.

An impatient, grumpy voice started,

"Where is he…? We went through all this trouble and rustled up so many of us to bring along.

You can't tell me All Might…the Symbol of Peace….isn't here?"

"I wonder….."

Shivers sent through the whole place,

"Would he shows up if we kill a few kids?"

* * *

"So 'perfectly safe', you said. Not as you thought huh, Kan-sensei?"

Aki sarcastically said to Kan, who wasn't listening because he and Eraserhead jumped to the villain to hold them of, while 13 leading the students to run towards the entrance.

"I know you all aren't happy with what is happening. But right now, we must get back to the entrance and ale-"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

13 was interrupted by a black mist that formed in front of the group,

"Our purpose here today is to put an end to the famous 'Symbol Of Peace' but alas, he isn't here. I guess we'll just have to kill a few students as a declaration."

Bakugou and Kirishima jumped at the black mist but to no avail. The mist simply dispersed for a quick second before continuing,

"I guess you ARE Hero Student after all. No matter, since you all will be scattered!"

The Villain said before hauling the group with black mist,

"And tortured!"

One by one, students slowly disappeared, only left a few left.

"And slain!"

* * *

"Shit, he couldn't have landed us easier." Aki grumbled before getting back on his feet.

Around him were 5 other person. Momo, Reiko, Yui and a girl with earphone jack as her earlobes and a blonde with lightning streak on his hair.

"Everybody okay?" Aki asked.

"All good." The blonde said.

"I'm unharmed." Reiko announced.

Yui nodded.

"I'm fine, too." Momo said.

"Same here." The violet-haired woman said.

"Guess we got teleported here away from the rest. To avoid any confusion, Mochizuki Aki. That quiet gal with black hair over here is Kodai Yui." Aki said, pointed to Yui next to him

"Yanagi Reiko."

"Yaoyorozu Momo."

"Kaminari Denki."

"Jirou Kyouka."

"Getting friendly there, aren't we? Let us join." A voice came from behind.

Without missing a beat, Aki drew his sword out to deflect the incoming knife just in time. Slowly, Villains started to approach the group by closing in around them. The other 5 quickly stood up and prepared themselves, even though fear was visible on their face.

"We need to break through their formation." Momo yelled.

"Agree." Aki said, turning his head to the two punk-outfit heroes,

"What can you guys do?" He asked.

"I-I can attack them with my amplified heartbeat sound. He can release electricity." Kyouka said.

"But it'll hurt you guys as well! Besides, it turns me into an idiot, so I'll have to count on you guys!" Kaminari said as he flashed Aki a thumbs-up.

"Understood. Jirou-san, blast their ears off. Yaoyorozu-san, try to make us some weapons. Kodai-san, Reiko-san, try cover us with your Quirks. Kaminari-san, you….do your best."

"Got it! What about you?" Momo asked as she pulled out a long baton from under her arm.

Loaded the shurikens on his prosthetic arm, Aki threw them at the Villains who tried to jump the group,

"Show these motherfuckers a bad day."

And dashed to the group of Villains in front of him. Positioning his sword at his lower left side, Aki jumped ahead with an upper-right slash that hit two villains in front of him. With a round spin, another slash hit from the higher-left to the lower-right of Aki side, knocking another one out before he landed the ground with his feet,

"Whirlwind Slash."

The group of Villains were shocked at the sudden defeat of their allies, but quickly regain their composure before charging towards Aki, before being abruptly stopped by a storm of boulders falling on top of them. Reiko's Poltergeist controlled the boulders by hovering it on top of the villains. Seeing that she gained the attention, Reiko released the boulders, before them being enlarged by Yui's Size. Yui excellent controls over her Quirk made the boulders large enough to immobilize the enemies, not fatal to them.

Momo, using her baton, pushed off those who tried to reach Kyouka, who was blasting the villains from all direction. Kaminari acted as a human taser, electrified those who touched him.

"What the hell are these kids!? They shouldn't be obliterating us like this!" A random villain shouted, before being knocked out by Aki from behind.

"We outnumbered them! Keep surrounding and closing in on them!" The guy with a skull mask who appeared to be the leader, gave him command.

"I got an idea! Kaminari-san, prepared to use all of your electric! Mochizuki-san, find cover while the rest of you, under this blanket!" Momo yelled.

Quickly understood what Momo was planning, Aki jumped away and used his grappling hook to launch himself away from the confusing Villain, before a surge of electricity hit them.

* * *

"I must admit, Midoriya-san. I had doubt over your plan but turns out, it works splendidly!"

Ibara bowed her head to a very embarrassing Izuku. The group containing Izuku, Tsuyu, Mineta and Ibara was teleported to the Flood Zone. After being surrounded on a boat by the villains, Izuku came up with a plan to get the group out of there. Ibara at first, rejected the plan as it involved Izuku breaking his finger but seeing that there are no other choices, she followed. Thankfully, the plan works wonderfully as the group managed to escape without much injuries, being Izuku's broken finger and Mineta's head bleeding over being hit by Ibara's vines and Tsuyu's tongue.

"I-It's n-nothing. W-we should head back to t-the entrance. The rest ma-Get down!"

Izuku stopped in his track, before he crouched down followed by the rest.

They were staring at their teachers being stepped on by a bird-mouth muscular….thing with its brain revealing on its head. The creature stepped on Aizawa with its left leg and pinned Kan on the floor with its right hand while expressionlessly staring in front. The leader with a hand on his face maniacally laughed, mocking the heroes,

"Hahaha! What do you think, hEroES!? How do you like our weapon, the All Might's Killer?"

Aizawa struggled to get the creature feet off, only to be stepped on again.

"But it's meaningless, you know! All Might ain't even here!"

"I wonder,"

He said.

Before turning to the group of students.

"Would he come here if I kill a kid or two?"

And lunged towards them with his hand out, grabbing Ibara's face.

* * *

"God, that was scary!" Kyouka grumbled as she walked next to Momo.

"I agree. I didn't expect any of them to have an Electric-resistance Quirk."

"Wheyyyy~" Kaminari flash both thumbs-up.

"Is he….always like this…?" Questioned Reiko, looking at the electric user with the dumb face.

"When he overused his Quirk, yes."

Yui narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway….Let's head back to the entrance and regroup with the others." Aki said.

"Indeed. Le-Is that….Aizawa-sensei…?" Momo eyes widely opened, before she shakily pointed at the horrifying scene below.

"Vlad-sensei is down there as well." Reiko said, before another thing caught her eyes,

"Shiozaki-san and others! They're below there as well. We must came to their assistance at once!"

Not wasting one second, Aki jumped down, while the others hastily made their way down.

* * *

"You're such a cool guy, huh, Eraserhead…."

The leader boringly said with his hand on Ibara's face. With a sigh he looked down at Aizawa, who activated his Quirk and stared at the leader.

"Nomu."

With a simple hand gesturing, Aizawa's head was slammed down the floor by the Villain that stepped on him. Vlad tried to use his Quirk to help, but the Nomu squeezed his grip, causing Vlad to groan in pain.

"Looks like time's up ki-Argh!"

3 shurikens were thrown at the hand that grabbed Ibara's face. The man flinched by the sudden attack, turned to where the shurikens were thrown, only to be kicked in the face by Aki.

"Urgh! Damn you! Nomu, take care of him." Hand-for-face yelled out.

The 'Nomu', reacted at the command, left Aizawa and Kan to jump toward Aki. It tried to punch Aki, only to be blocked by the katana. The force of the punch however, was so strong that it pushed Aki back.

"Another NPC with a death wish…Nomu, finish him."

The Nomu jumped at Aki, who quickly rolled away to right side before throwing firecrackers at the creature. Flinched by the noise, the Nomu let out a painful shriek. Seeing the opportunity, Aki held the katana with both hands and thrusted the sword into the Nomu's chest.

To Aki's confusion, the Nomu didn't seem to be affected by the attack as it reached out its hand and grabbed Aki by the head.

* * *

"Hey! Over here!"

Setsuna waved at the group of students who were carrying Kan and Aizawa as they head toward her.

The mist villain has left after Iida ran away to get help, so the students who weren't being teleported were patching up No.13 and helped the other students who alsomade it back from wherever they were teleported.

"Are you guys okay!? Were you hurt?"

Itsuka ran to the groups, looking at them up and down to check for injuries.

"We're fine, but Aizawa-sensei and Kan-sensei were hurt pretty badly by that…thing. Mochizuki-san is distracting it now, but he won't last!"

The loud shriek caught everyone's attention as they turned toward the lobby.

To their horror, Aki's deathblow stabbed didn't affect the Nomu at all as they watched the thing grabbed their classmate by the head.

"No!"

* * *

The man, now identify as Shigaraki heard the students' scream while talking with black mist villain. His head snapped towards them and his angry face was now replaced by a maniac grin.

"Looks like our plan to kill All Might failed because of your carelessness, Kurogiri."

"But at least we can leave them a good-bye present. Nomu!"

"Kill him."

Following the command, the Nomu grip tightened. Aki struggled to get out were meaningless as his consciousness were slowly slipping away with the pain caused by the grip.

He stopped struggling, eventually,

After a loud crack were heard throughout the whole USJ.

The group at the entrance could only stared at the scene. They didn't know how to react. A classmate was killed right in front of their eyes and the only thing they could do was…look.

Setsuna covered her mouth with her hands as tears welled up in her eyes. The rest weren't doing any better than her.

Her classmates, 1-A, everyone who was presented at the entrance, could only stare shellshock at the scene of their friend's skull being crushed by the creature.

Ibara, however, couldn't held her tears back as she witnessed Aki got murdered savagely because he saved her. He was murdered **because** of her.

Kendo's reaction is the worst. Izuku and Yanagi had to physically hold her back from jumping straight down and saved her vice-rep. Despite the fact that every cells in their body was telling them to do the same, they held Kendo back with all their strength, preventing the girl from killing herself. Kendo did her best to push her classmates away from her while screaming at the top of her lungs

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO- WE COULD STILL- WE NEED TO HELP HIM!"

A loud 'thud' was heard as the Nomu dropped Aki's lifeless body. Shigaraki maniac laughter was the only thing that could be heard before he calmed down.

"Now that that's outta way. We should g-"

A pillar of ice engulfed the Nomu, interrupting Shigaraki.

"None of you are getting out of here." A cold, emotionless feminine voice was heard.

Todoroki Shoko stood from a side, slamming her feet down the ground to enhance the ice that covered the Nomu's body. She only arrived after she heard the loud 'crack' and saw a body lying on the floor.

She regconized the body.

It was that guy she met a week ago.

She could only stared at him, at his lifeless body. Anger and regret filled her mind. If she was here sooner, if she was stronger, if she had-

Her train of thought was disrupted as Shigaraki let out a tired sigh,

"More NPC to kill. This is getting annoying. Nomu, killed her."

Shoko quickly made and ice wall, only for it to be smashed by the Nomu as it jumped at her. Closing her eyes, Shoko waited for her end.

It didn't come.

However, she could heard firecrackers being thrown as the Nomu let out a painful shriek. Opening her eyes, she could see the guy who she thought was dead seconds ago, jumped on the Nomu's back and slit its throat with his katana before he jumped to her place.

"Todoroki-san, was it? Nice to meet you again, I guess."

The dead(?) guy cheerfully greeted.

"You! You cheated! How are you still alive? I saw Nomu crushed your skull!" Shigaraki exclaimed.

"Have no fear! Why? Because We Are Her- What?"

All might came down from the sky and was left speechless at the scene of a weird creature laying in a pool of blood next to a Villain who was yelling at the students behind him.

The rest of UA's staff burst through the entrance right after. They too, were stunned at what they saw, but Snipe quickly regained his composure and shot at the leader.

Shigaraki cursed in pain, but still glaring dagger at Aki. The black mist villain quickly engulf Shigaraki and himself to make an escape. Seeing that there were no way to go after them, Nezu instructed the teachers to rescue the students who weren't at the entrance and treated those with wounds.

The horror at USJ ended with Nezu mischievously looking at Aki.

* * *

After being treated with his wound and gave the police his statements, Aki made his way back to his class.

They stared at him as if they saw a ghost.

"W-What? I didn't grow a second head or something righ-"

Reiko tackled him into a hug as the majority of the class broke into relief tears.

"He's fine! I told you he's fine!" Awase excitedly shouted.

"Thank god, Mochi-kun! We thought you were-" Setsuna stopped in the middle of her sentence.

Reiko's hug tightened.

"What are you guys talking about? I told you about my Qu-"

"Doesn't stop us from worrying after knowing that you were…killed." Monoma let out a relief sigh.

"Yanagi-chan, release him, please?" Kendou said. However, everyone couldn't help but fear the anger in her voice.

Reluctantly, Reiko released Aki but didn't forget to throw at him a worry look.

"Look , Kendou-san. I know you're mad but-"

He didn't get to finish as Itsuka pulled him into a hug, buried her face into his chest.

"Don't EVER pull a stunt like that again…" She threatened with a shaking voice.

Aki was about to reply, but he kept silence as he felt the wet stain on his chest.

His third day at school ended with class 1-B taking turns hugging him, except for Kamakiri who kept pegging him about how he killed the Nomu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I swear the god, this chapter is soooo hard.
> 
> But that's that. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I have a hard time describing the fight scene so yeah..it sucks.
> 
> Next chapter, we'll see how the Wolf household react to the attack.


	13. Crazy day just get crazier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like title XD

The police investigation ended after the last student was questioned and treated with their minor injuries.

The students were ushered on to the bus back to the campus. Aki, after Itsuka embarrassingly released him from the bear hug, followed the crowd, before getting pulled to the side by a familiar voice.

"Mochizuki-kun, may I talk to you?"

Dogen Emma, in her red kimono with a black, long coat approached. She gestured to an empty spot under a tree before walking there with Aki behind.

When they arrived, Emma took a quick look around as if she was checking for anyone else. Confirmed that there was no one near enough to listen in to the conversation, she started.

"I heard of what happened. It must have been terrible. How are you feeling, Mochizuki-kun?"

Slightly taken aback and comforted by the warm voice and smile, Aki answered.

"I'm…fine, I guess. Just a little out of it, you know. Considering I just resurrected…"

She gently nod. Her voice was still at the same tone but her smile however, turned into a more serious one as she gazed at him.

"That's also why I'm here."

"To…ask about my Quirk? I know it's weir-"

"To warn you."

Aki shy demeanor was immediately changed to a serious one. His eyes narrowed as it stared at Emma, as if studying her. Taking that as a signal, she continued.

"Your Quirk, Resurrection, is a powerful one. One of a kind, to be more precise. Needless to say there will be more than a few who wants it for their own, and not all of them with good intention."

"Thank you for the heads-up, but I can't think of anyway for anyone to take my Quirk. Even my classmate's Quirk, Copy, has a time-limited."

"There are many things are there that we aren't aware of. No evidence of their existence, also means no evidence of them NOT existed."

"You're saying there are a way to take other people's Quirk?"

"I'm saying you need to be prepared for anything. Though I believe Wolf-sama has taught you that already."

Aki's eyes widen with shock at his master name was mentioned while Emma's serious gaze relaxed, turning into a nostalgic look with a giggle.

"I believe that's something you need to discuss with him. Wouldn't want your classmate to wait any further."

She smiled at Ibara, who was approaching them. Aki turned around looking at her for a second, before returning his stare at Emma.

"….We'll talk later. Take care. Dogen-san."

"You as well. And as I told you, please call me Emma."

* * *

"What were you guys talking about?"

Ibara broke the awkward silence as she and Aki walked back to the bus.

"She was just checking up on me after I got….." He made a slash over his neck with a smile, "you know."

Ibara slightly giggle before her expression turned into a gloomy one, which Aki quickly picked up.

"…..What's wrong?"

"I….You got…..You were…..dead because of my carelessness. I was supposed to be hero, someone who protect others instead of being protected.

And yet I was scared. I felt powerless, **helpless** , when I saw that….thing. I couldn't moved, even when that man's hand reached me. But you, and the others, you didn't hesitate. You saved me, and you were dead because of it. Everyone always told me that I'll make a good hero one day, that I'm going to save a lot of people. But it was the opposite. I needed saving. I…I…I-"

Her words broke. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she bit her lips, preventing any sobs to come out.

"I don't deserve to be here."

Aki stared at her. He couldn't tell what he was feeling as he stared at her. Pity? Sadness? Sympathize? He couldn't tell.

But he knew something.

"You're wrong. Remember the entrance exam?"

The word came out of his mouth made Ibara looked up at him with her teary eyes. She timidly nodded.

"You and Monoma-san were the only one who ran **towards** the zero-pointer to save someone. Someone you don't know, someone you never met before. From what I heard from Midoriya, you helped captured those villains at the Flood Zone, and took the teachers away from the Nomu thingy."

"But-But I couldn't saved you when…You were killed because I didn't know what to do!"

"I was killed because **I** decided to jump at the thing that was made to kill All Might…which now that I think about it, was a bad idea…..Point is!"

He stood in front of Ibara's face, stared straight at her eyes which made her slightly blush. He continued with a soft voice.

"I died because I made a choice, not your fault. You didn't make me save you. And so what if you didn't know what to do then!? We're here to learn. To be prepared for situations like this. Being here means that we have the opportunities to become better at being a hero, and you proved that you belong here.

You will become a great hero, Shiozaki-san. I believe it, and you should too."

Whatever was preventing Ibara from crying a river stopped working because as soon as Aki said those words, the dam at her eyes broke. She leaned towards Aki for support, which made Aki blushed, but he pushed his embarrassment down and returned the hug.

Because he knew she needed it.

* * *

After a good 5 minutes of hugging and crying, Ibara finally calmed down. She whispered a soft 'thank you' near Aki's ear before releasing her arms around his back. Aki handed her a handkerchief, which she gratefully accepted and used to wipe the stain on her face.

"Feeling better? Please feel better." Aki joking pleaded, which made Ibara let out a small laugh as she wiped her tears.

He softly smiled upon seeing her smile, a weird feeling rose upon his chest, but he quickly pushed it down as he said.

"W-We should hurried back, Shiozaki-san. Don't want to keep the others waiting."

"Ibara."

"Eh?"

"Call me Ibara."

"…Aki." He raised his hand, gesturing a handshake.

She returned the handshake while giggling. They both smiled at each other before heading back to the bus.

* * *

As soon as class 1-B returned to the campus, everyone changed back to their uniform, collected their stuff at their classroom and went home.

All the students, except Aki, were picked up by their parents. Itsuka and her parents offered to walk Aki to the station, but he kindly declined, saying that he would be fine on his own. Seeing that there was no way to convince him, Itsuka told him to be safe before fist-bummed him a good-bye.

Standing lonely on the train, Aki was consumed by his thought.

' _Those villains….they mentioned that the Nomus has multiple Quirks. But that's impossible, unless there_ _ **is**_ _a way to give Quirk. A Quirk that could take and give…..Maybe Dogen-san has a point after all…..Wait!'_

Holy Shit!

He forgot to call Wolf-sensei!

"Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshithol-"

Chanting as he pulled put his phone and quickly dial to his master's phone, which after much combined efforts convincing from Aki, Kuro and Shiro, he finally used one, although only for communicating purpose.

After the terrifyingly long ring, he picked up.

"Hey-ey-ey, my dear teacher. I need to tell you about something-"

"I heard about the USJ. It's all over the news. Come by the dojo tomorrow."

His teacher demanding, serious voice didn't calm his nerve at all. But Aki stood strong and asked the thing that was worrying him the worst.

"C-c-copy that. H-hey, by any chance, does Shiro-chan kn-"

"She does. Come by tomorrow and one last thing:

…Good Luck." He hung up the phone with a blessing.

"Fuck…."

* * *

Aki's walk home was mostly him overwhelmed by the upcoming terror. If there's anything he fear more than his teacher, it was Shiro-chan's wrath.

However, as soon as he turned the corner to his apartment, something else caught his eyes and attention.

A brunette girl with bob cut which reminded him of Yui, was lying down at the stairs, unconscious. Aki **was** about to ignore her and grappled up to his floor, but what she was wearing caught his attention. She was wearing the uniform exactly same as his, UA's, only this one was for the female, and she was wearing black stocking that covered all of her thighs. She was faced down on the floor, wearing a pink bag.

Aki took a quick look around, checking for any clue for why the girl was here. No one was around, and it looks like she fainted from exhaustion, considering no head injuries in case she tripped.

Aki took out his phone to call the ambulance but to his luck, his phone was dead. He saw to girl's flip phone and tried to use it but the phone was badly damaged, probably from the fall. Judging that there was no one around because he has been here for awhile and saw no one, Aki picked the girl up in princess-carry and took her to his apartment, quietly cursing his life and his chances of going to prison for carrying an unconscious woman back to his place.

* * *

Uraraka Ochako wasn't having a good day. Her lunch, which was her only meal for the day, any day, was interrupted by someone breaking into the school. Worse, her field trip was wrecked by Villains breaking into the school. She wasn't injured at all during the mayhem, but the overusage of her Quirk made her vomited anything that was left in her stomach. She didn't care about it then, better hungry and alive than death with a full stomach….was it?

She really though that she made the wrong choice as she walked back home.

Home, she laughed at her own joke.

Her parents rented a small apartment near UA because her house was from Osaka. It takes a one-day train only to get to school. Her parents were….poor for the lack of a better word. They were hardly having a normal life. They never stop working, always have this tired look on their faces. But Ochako knew that they love her, and she love them. That's why she wanted to become a hero, for her parents to have an easy life.

She declined her parents offered to sent her money for food, saying that she figured out a way. Little did they knew that she was lying, so that they won't have to spend more on her than they already did. That's why she was in this situation, hungry to death with not a coin in her purse.

'Why did I even need a purse?' was her last thought before she blacked out on the steps to her apartment.

* * *

Ochako smelled food. Ramen. She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. The shock woke her up entirely. She sit up on a couch she never saw before, looking around and realising that she was in someone else's apartment.

Ochako tried to get up, only to fall down the floor. The noise of her falling was heard by Aki in the kitchen. Turning off the gas, he wiped his hand and hastily made his way to the living room. Opened the door to the living room, he saw Ochako on the floor, looking around scarily before she laid eyes on him.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Ochako's stomach growled. She quickly slapped her stomach with a red face, as if telling it to shut up, before looking back at Aki, who was suppressing a laugh as he asked.

"Ramen?"

She nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience…."

Ochako quietly mumbled an apology after finished eating….devouring her bowl of ramen, much to Aki's amusement.

"It's no big deal. Scared the hell out of me though. Thought we lost you already."

He joked, which got a smile out of her. Aki quickly finished his ramen before wiping his mouth. He raised a hand towards her.

"Mochizuki Aki, class 1-B of UA."

Ochako cheerfully shook his hand and introduced.

"Uraraka Ochako, class 1-A! Wait, if you're from 1-B then…."

"I was at the USJ, yes. I remembered you fan-girling over 13-sensei."

Ochako shyly scratched the back at her head with an awkward smile. Aki picked up his bowl, offered to pick Ochako's but the girl declined by bringing it there herself.

The two washed their dishes together, excitingly talking UA, their classmates and weirdly, the USJ.

After finishing with the dishes, they headed towards living room. Upon opening the door to the living room, Ochako was quickly charmed by the black cat that was resting on the couch. She quickly ran over, sitting next to it and started to pet.

"Oh My Gosh! Who's this cutie? Is she yours pet?"

"Luna, and she's not my pet. She's a stray cat that swings by time to time, and I feed her…..maybe in a way, she is my pet."

Luna made a 'Grr'.

"Alright, alright, you're not my pet. Oh, she understands what we say, by the way."

"If she's not your pet, can I take her~?"

Ochako mindlessly said as she hugged Luna, much to the cat annoyance and Aki's amusement.

After a long while of hugging, cuddling and playing with Luna, Ochako seems satisfied. She released Luna, who immediately jumped onto Aki's lap. Ochako slightly pouted and cooed at the scene.

"So, mind telling me why were you unconscious in front of my apartment."

"Your apartment? I swore I was at mine."

"Yeah, no. I came home and saw you unconcious on the steps."

"Wait, wait, wait…..We're at block 260 right?"

"Yes, exactly. I live at block 26-"

Aki realized what Ochako was talking about.

"Don't tell me we're-"

"Neighbors!"

Ochako excitedly yelled out.

"And we live in the same floor too!"

Aki buried his eyes inside his palm, before looking up at the excited girl.

"Ho-How are we neighbors!? I've been living here since I was 9 and yet, I never saw you!"

"It's because I just moved here last week!"

Letting out an exhausted sigh after accepting his fate, Aki decide to divert the conversation.

"Okay…..Then why were you unconscious?"

Ochako froze. Should she tell him the truth, that she was poor? Would he think less of her and kicked her out? Or would he laughed at her? Like everyone did middle school. She was torned between telling the truth and lying. She didn't want to lie, but she was afraid of the truth.

It's not like Ochako was embarrassed at her family's status, no. She was just afraid. Afraid of being looked down, being abandoned by her 'friends' as soon as they knew she was poor.

"I-I…"

Ochako's word stuck in her throat. She couldn't look at anywhere else except the floor. She could feel his worry gaze at her, but she still couldn't find the power to look up from the floor.

Suddenly, Luna jumped on her lap. She purred, being comfortable on Ochako's lap and stomach. Somehow, this seemingly selfish act of the cat comforts Ochako. She felt….warm. Safe.

Aki's soft laugh snapped Ochako out of her train of thoughts.

"As snarky as she usually is, Luna was always there when I was sad. It likes she knows when someone needed comfort, and she is always to comfort them. If it's uncomfortable, you won't have to explain. Just know this is a non-judging zone. Whatever the reason is, no one is going to judge you for anything."

"…Even if the reason would make you look down on me?"

"I'm asking, ain't I? Besides, anyone Luna willingly cuddles with always have my respect."

Hearing Ochako's giggle lighten the mood up for a bit.

* * *

After a while of petting Luna, Ochako managed to build up the courage to explain.

"My family is…poor for the lack of a better word. My parents work day and night to raise always have this…exhausted look on their face, and I hate it. That's why I….I want to be a hero to help them having an easy life. A life that they deserved!"

Ochako looked up, expecting a disappointment look from Aki. Anyone she ever told her story to either laughed out loud or said that her reason was selfish, unhero-like. What she didn't expect was the boy looked at her with widen, amazements eyes.

"Wow that- that's very admirable, Uraraka-san!"

"You-You don't think it's unheroic?"

"You wanted to help your parents, Uraraka-san. If that's not heroic, nothing else is."

Ochako didn't know what, but his smile, his word made her felt….. comfortably weird. Ignoring it, she continued.

"For why I was unconscious, it was because I was….hungry. The last time I ate was Tuesday's lunch. I usually skipped breakfast and dinner to save money, you know. But the break-in today at lunch ruined my meal and the USJ made me overused my Quirk, which made me threw up whatever I had left in my stomach. So I must have fainted from exhaustion."

"Luckily I found you before someone else, huh? Imagine the hospital bill."

"Thank you, but I won't. It's just gonna make me faint again."

They both laughed at their own silly jokes.

"Say, that reminds me."

Aki walked over to the counter, picked up Ochako's flip phone and handed it to her.

"I found this on you. It must have broken from the impact."

Ochako took the phone examining it as she tried to turn it on to no avail.

"Crap….This is my only way to call my parents….."

"Is the SIM card still working?"

Confused of Aki's question, Ochako pulled it out of her phone to check. Luckily, it was still intact.

"Yes. Why?"

"Great. Here."

Aki handed Ochako a smartphone.

"W-What are you-I can't take it!"

"Relax, it's my old one. I kept my stuff very carefully. It's an old model but it'll have to do."

"S-Still, I can't just accept a phone from you!"

" 'Course you can. Just take it. Think of it as a gift."

Reluctantly, Ochako took the phone from Aki's hand, much to the boy's relief. He thought he had to slip it inside her pocket.

* * *

"I know we're on the same floor, but how the hell are living **next** to each other!?"

Ochako amusingly giggled at Aki pushing his forehead on the wall. They were standing in front of Ochako's apartment after Aki helped Ochako set up her phone. The girl was literally techno-blinded.

"This has been fun, Mochizuki-san! Again, thank you for helping me! I'll see you at school."

"No proble-What do you mean at school?"

"Because we go to the same school?"

"Yeah, I know that! We have two day rest and the weekends. You said you eat for free from Lunch Rush. How are you going to do that without school?"

"I guess…sleeping until Monday? Can't feel hungry if you're not awake!"

"You know you can just come over my place and eat right? I don't mind the company. Gotta finish all that ramen anyway."

"I appreciate it, Mochizuki-san, I really do. But you helped me too much already. I can't ask you for more."

"Jesus woman, you're damn stubborn! Okay, okay, I have a plan. It involves you having three meal a day but you have to work for it. How does that sound?"

"Dangerous and pervert, but I'm listening!"

"N-n-no, that's not-" Aki blushed, much to Ochako's amusement.

"What I meant was I gave you money to buy groceries, and you have to cook both of our meal. As much as I love eating ramen, 3 ramen bowl a day ain't healthy, and you not eating at all is worse. I can't cook a proper meal. So with this, maybe we can both having proper nutrients. What do you say?"

"It actually sounds…..fun! I'm in, boss!"

Ochako raised her hand to Aki,

"I'm not your boss."

Which he happily shook.

* * *

"I take it back. I hate this deal."

"No can do! Come on, we need to buy some flavor!"

Aki grumbled while being pulled away by Ochako by his hand. Apparently, Ochako is an early-riser. She woke up at 6 a.m on a holiday, woke Aki up and dragged him to the supermarket, much to the boy annoyance. Currently, they were browsing from stall to stall, looking for ingredients for their meal. Aki, who was half-asleep at the moment, couldn't get away from Ochako.

"It's 6.30, woman! How are you so energetic!?"

"The store become more crowded at 7! We need to snatch all the good stuff before then! Over here, this one!"

Ochako happily replied as she handed Aki some ingredients.

"You could do all this by yourself-this one?"

"Yup, it helps spices the food. Considering that you have zero cooking item in your house, we'll have to purchase a lot of stuff. You don't expect a cute lady to carry all this by herself, do you?" Ochako teased.

"I will if that 'cute lady' woke me up 6.30 on a holiday. What are you making anyway?"

"For morning will be tuna onigiri, lunch will be fried egg on rice with natto and miso soup and dinner, will be a s-u-r-p-r-i-s-e!"

"...The food better be good if you woke me up this early."

* * *

"So when you said you can cook…."

"Yeah? What about it?"

They got back after another 30 minutes of shopping. After Ochako went inside his kitchen to cook up breakfast, Aki set up the table and cleaned the house. Currently, the two were sitting in Aki's dining room.

"You didn't say you were good. I could eat this my whole life."

"Hehe. I'm glad you like it." Ochako embarrassingly scratched the back of her head at the compliment.

"I'll do the dishes. You go find Luna and give her the food, otherwise she'll scratch wall. Again."

* * *

Around 4 p.m in the evening, Aki finally mustered up the courage to go to Wolf's place. After he knocked the door, the one he wanted to see the least opened the door. Shiro, with a kind smile that gave out a murderous vibe, greeted him. She was in her usual white kimono that emphasized her gorgeous black hair.

"Aki-nii-sama, you're finally here. Please come inside! I need to talk to you."

"….yes ma'am."

The two walked in silence, until they arrived at the dojo. Inside was Wolf meditated silently near a Buddha statue and Kuro sitting in a corner reading a book. They looked up as soon as they heard the door opened.

"Aki-nii! We heard about the USJ! Are you okay!? Was anyone hurt?"

Kuro gently asked, but anyone could sense the worry in his tone. Aki couldn't help but let out a relief sigh.

"Everyone's fine. Our teachers were taken to emergency, but they're fine now. Although….."

"Although what?" Wolf firmly questioned.

"….I had to use Resurrection."

"So….you were….?" Shiro shakily asked.

"They had this weird creature called Nomu. It has- well, _had_ multiple Quirks. I was caught off guard."

*sigh* "I guess there's no point in reprimanding you for something you weren't aware of. But please, be careful next time. For us?" Shiro asked as she and Kuro held Aki in an embrace.

"…Promise. Now, I need to talk to Wolf-sensei. Mind giving us the room?"

The nodded and quickly left the room. Wolf gestured Aki to sit on the floor.

"There is this lady, nurse in my school knows who you are."

"Name?"

"Dogen Emma."

Aki swore he saw Wolf slightly flinched at the mention of Emma's name. His master let out an exhausted sigh, before explaining.

"Emma-dono was…an acquaintance. She helped me multiple times before."

"Aaaaaand why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"Because I did many things back then that I'm not proud of. Emma-dono was my past, and I abandoned it."

"…..So why do you think she's approaching me now?"

"A signal."

"?"

"That it's finally time for me to teach you…..higher techniques."

"And you don't want to?"

"Because these techniques are not made for protection. They are used to….kill, to take away a person life."

"I'm not a child, and this is not the first time I k-"

"Killing a monster versus killing a human is different, Aki-kun. You sure you could look into a person eyes, as you killed them?"

His word wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. Aki felt something stuck in his throat as he tried to answer. He killed monsters before. He killed the Nomu, which **was** a human. But the thought of killing a living person…..it made him feel sicken.

"I-I'm not sure….but,

I know that soon, I'll have to do what is necessary."

Hearing his student confidence made Wolf nodded with pride.

"Good. Then, we should get started."

He pulled out an old scroll, put it in front of Aki.

"First, Ashina Cross."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: None XD
> 
> Btw, would adding Toga to the harem too much? I got some idea for her but there's too many girls already. If you guys want her in, let me know,
> 
> Till next time!


	14. Spiral Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki mastering Spiral Cloud Passage

"That's enough for today. Go home and rest."

Wolf raised his right hand, signaling Aki to stop. Currently, the boy was practicing the moves that Wolf has shown him. Among the four Combat Arts, Aki only managed to fully understand and perform two, namely Shadowrush and Ashina Cross.

Shadowrush involves its user to use their full strength to unleash a long range, powerful forward thrust. Upon impact, the impaled enemy will be used as a platform to vault into the skies. Wolf mentioned this move was created by the Great Shinobi Owl, which was fitting considered that this move reminded him of how an owl hunt.

Ashina Cross, a fast cross-slash from a sheathed stance. This move requires utmost focus for a quick, swift kill on target.

The two remaining, however, proved to be a little too complicated for Aki. High Monk and Spiral Cloud Passage.

High Monk, an enhanced martial style specifically for Monks, obviously. After a jumping, overhead kick, the user performs 2 more side kick plus 2 diagonal slash, and then a black-flip kick back to the original position.

Spiral Cloud Passage was….ridiculously difficult, in Aki's 'humble' opinion. Nine shockwave slashes in three motions. Aki's combo always broke at the 7th slash at the second motion. Thankfully, Wolf admitted that he had a hard time understanding this as first too, although he mastered it only by reading the description.

At Wolf's signal, Aki stopped swinging his sword. Panting for breath, the boy sheathed the sword and gave it back to his master.

"I really should have brought my sword…."

"Next time. Have a good rest. You'll need it."

* * *

As usual, upon reaching the doorstep to his house, Aki unconsciously announced his arrival with a 'I'm home'.

Only this time, he got a reply.

"Welcome home! You're just in time for dinner, Aki-kun!"

"Right….Guess I should start getting use to this."

Aki sighed as he took off his shoes and headed inside the dining room, unaware of the smile on his lips.

"Something smells good…..Katsudon?"

Upon opening the door, he was greeted at the scene of Ochako in her usual home clothes, with an apron. She was standing at the kitchen corner, tasting the food. As she heard Aki opened the door, she turned to him with the brightest smile and said.

"Welcome home, Aki-kun! The food is almost done. Go for a shower and it should be finished by then!"

She took his bag, set it on a chair and quickly ushered him outside of the dining room.

"Wai- At least let me set up the table-"

"Nuh-uh! I'll take care of it! You're drenched in sweat! Go and shower!"

She closed the door, leaving a baffled Aki.

* * *

After the much needed shower, Aki and Ochako sat down and had dinner together. Unlike his imagination of an awkward, quiet dinner, he and Ochako got along with each other very well. They talked about their entrance exam, their classmates, homeroom teacher and all the things in the world. There were an embarrassing moment where their hand touched when both of them tried to reach the sauce at the same time. The skin contact of their fingertips caused both teenagers to go bright red. However, Aki noticed something.

"Uraraka-san, why are you wearing….oven mitts?"

"O-Oh, these?" She raised her hands. "Cause of my Quirk."

"Weird that we haven't had this conversation, but what is your Quirk?"

"I call it Zero Gravity. Anything I touch with 5 fingertips becomes weightless and float, so I have to wear gloves whenever I have to use all my fingers."

"You don't have a specialize gloves?"

"Nah, those things are WAY overpriced. I'd rather do this."

Aki understandably nodded. He would have offered to buy for her, but knowing that it would be uncomfortable to spend such expensive things on someone you barely knew, so Aki kept quiet.

"Now that we talk about Quirk, what's yours?"

"Resurrection." Aki calmly answered as he put another spoon into his mouth.

"…."

"…."

"…What?"

"…What?"

"Did you just say….resurrection? As in…."

"As in the ability to revive after getting killed, yes."

Ochako stared at Aki with wide eyes and opened mouth. She quickly snapped out of her shock, slammed her hands on the table and leaned towards Aki, who surprised by the sudden contact, slightly leaned backwards.

"Wait! So the guys whose head was crushed by the Nomu bit quickly got up was you!?"

"….Yeah?"

Ochako quickly stood up, ran over and ruffled through Aki's hair as if she was checking for any injuries.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Does it still hurts? I'll ran to the store and get firs-"

Aki stopped Ochako from her mother hen by grabbing her hands that were ruffling his hair and said.

"C-Calm down! I'm fine. My Quirk already healed the injuries."

Realized what she's been doing, Ochako quickly turned red noticing Aki's hands grabbing hers. She stepped back to her seat with a flustered face.

"S-Sorry. It's just….I was at the entrance, so I witnessed the whole thing."

"Yeah, well. It's quite a shock for anyone who saw it for the first time."

He awkwardly laughed, "But I'm fine. My Quirk undo all fatal injuries that were done on me. The minor injuries were also treated by Recovery Girl."

Seeing Ochako's flustered face and her uncomfortable demeanor, Aki tried to change the topic.

"Say, you know Midoriya?"

"Deku-kun? Yeah, he's my bestie! Why?"

"Just checking up on him. He's a shy one, so I'm just glad he finally has friends apart from me and…the other one."

The two, again, engaged in another conversation until dinner was over.

* * *

After they finished dinner, Aki took care of the dishes, much to Ochako's dismay. She tried to take over dish duty, but Aki said that this was as much he can do to help the dinner that Ochako cooked, and told her to rest in the living room.

Quickly finished washing the dishes, Aki headed over to the living room. There, he saw Ochako sitting on the couch, playing with his-her phone with Luna on her lap. He sat himself down at the small couch on the left and took out his phone, starting to kill time it as well. The peace and quiet went on for about 15 minutes before Aki's phone rang, an unexpected name appeared on it.

' _Ayumi-san?'_

Mei's mother name appeared on his screen. Confused, Aki accepted the call, put it beside his ear.

" _Aki-kun! How are you? I heard about the USJ on the news."_

"I'm…..fine, I guess? Thanks for checking up on me."

" _Of course. You're my future son-in-law after all!"_

"I'm not your-"

" _Anyway,"_ She cut off Aki's protest and continued. _"I'm actually call to ask for a favor."_

"A favor? Is there something wrong?"

" _Oh no worries, dear. We just want you to ask you to let Mei stay over at your place for a few days."_

"…Say what now?"

" _See, Mura-chan forgot some important tools before he went on that business trip. He asked me to bring it to him, so I'll have to go there from now until Monday."_

"C-C-C-Can't you take her with you?" Aki sudden stuttering caused Ochako to look at him with worry.

" _I did ask, but she refused. Saying that 'she can't leave her babies undone'. And frankly, I don't trust Mei-chan to be home alone. She'll probably work without eating or sleeping properly._

_So, I entrust her in your hands, Aki-kun!"_

"May I refuse t-t-t-this proposition?"

" _You may."_ Aki let out a relief breath, but Ayumi wasn't finished. _"But surely, you wouldn't want to leave Mei like that, no? Besides, Mura-chan and I will owe you a huge favor over this."_

"…When will she be over?"

" _I just dropped her off at your apartment. Have fun~"_

Before Aki could said anything, the doorbell rung.

"….You knew I was going to accept, didn't you?"

He could hear Ayumi amused giggle before she hung up as the person at the door rapidly spammed the doorbell.

*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* "Damn it! Mei, I heard you! Stop ringing my doorbell!"

Aki angrily stomped towards the entrance, followed by a very confused Ochako. As he opened the door, Hatsume Mei, with a wide smile on her face, greeted them.

"Hello again, Aki-kun and…..Pink Cheeks?

Mei was wearing her usual black tank top inside a blue jacket, with a pair of similar colored jeans and a big bag on her back. The only different thing was that she wasn't wearing her usual steampunk goggles on her pink, dreadlocks-style hair.

"Pink Cheeks? Me?" Ochako pointed at herself.

"Mei, this is Uraraka Ochako. Uraraka-san, meet Hatsume Mei. She'll be staying with me until Friday"

Ochako turned her head at Aki, and then back at Mei, and kept on repeating for a while.

"Let's….continue this inside."

Aki said as he took Mei's bag, carried it over his shoulder and headed inside the living room following by Mei, who cheerfully dragged Ochako with her.

* * *

"And that's why she'll be staying with me until Monday."

Currently, Aki, Mei and Ochako were situated inside Aki's living room. Aki, with Mei sitting besides him finished explaining the situation to Ochako, who sat in front of them across the table.

"So…..you two are childhood friend?"

"…Yes?"

"We make babies together all the time!"

Mei's statement caused another awkward conversation between Aki and Ochako.

* * *

"Well, let's call it a night, shall we? It's already 10 p.m ." Aki quickly looked at his phone before directed at Ochako and Mei who were talking with each other…well, more like Mei kept assaulting Ochako with question about her Quirk.

Mei snapped his neck at Aki with a confused expression on her face as Ochako breathed out a sigh of relief from finally escaping from the over-energetic inventor's clutch.

"Don't give me that look. My house, my rule. You need to have proper sleep. Your babies can wait till tomorrow, I need to ask you about something anyway. Take my room. I'll sleep on the couch for the time being."

"Nuh-uh!" Mei shook her head. "We're sleeping together like old time!" She retorted with a straight, excitedly innocence face.

Ochako and Aki stared at her as if she grew a second head, before Ochako broke into a storm of blush.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sleep together!?"

"No-No! We aren't kids anymore!"

Mei furrowed her eyebrows and pouted.

"I need to cuddle something when I sleep and my mecha-bear isn't here. And I can't sleep without her."

"I have so many questions about this mecha-bear already, but you have to deal with it." Aki sweatdropped.

While Aki and Mei were having a staring competition, Ochako was having an internal conflict. Hearing some girl wants to cuddle with Aki made her felt weird, but she didn't know why. Unconsciously, she muttered something audible to everyone in the room.

"How about we all sleep together?"

This time, Aki and Mei stared at Ochako like she was some strange-outer-space creature. Realizing what she just said, Ochako covered her red face face, accidentally activated her Quirk on herself and floated while mumbling.

"ThatsnotwhatImeantImeanweshouldsleeptogetherlikeaslumberpartynotsomethingpervertpleasedonthateme….."

(That's not what I meant! I mean we should sleep together like a slumber party, not something perverted! Please don't hate me…)

Thankfully, Mei and Aki managed to interpret what Ochako said. Aki could only let out a soft sigh before he pulled Ochako back onto the ground while Mei had the widest grin ever on her face.

"IT'S PERFECT! LET'S DO IT AKI-KUN!"

"Volume! It's fine, Uraraka-san, we're not going to hate you just because of that."

"…..really?"

"WHY WOULD WE!? I LIKE YOU ALREADY, GRAVITY GIRL!"

"What she said. I'm fine with the idea, but we'll have to push the couch aside though…."

Aki looked around for a second before a light bulb lighted up inside his head.

"Let's use your Quirk, Uraraka-san! It's perfect."

"I'LL GRAB THE FUTONS!" Mei dashed off towards Aki's room.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blink of an eye. The 'slumber party' continued until Sunday, one day before Mei has to go back home. The three had a fun time with one another playing, talking (although Mei and Ochako had this one 'girl conversation'), cooking and even training together. Aki taught Ochako a few simple martial styles while Mei observing the duo, coming up with ideas for her babies. Eventually, Monday came. They traveled to UA together, separated when each has to go to their own class.

When Aki opened the door to his classroom, everyone was already there, talking with each other, before some turned their attention at him, giving him greeting waves which he timidly returned. Aki has grew more comfortable with 1-B's presence, but he still feels anxious being around too many people.

He returned to his seat, just in time for Vlad King to enter the classroom. The man appearance worried the whole class as their teacher was covered in bandage. He, however, seems fine as he raised his voice to gain attention from the group of students.

"Morning! I hope all of you spent your holiday wisely."

"Kan-sensei, are you really okay…?" Ibara raised her hand as she asked.

"Thank you for your concern, Shiozaki-kun, but I'm perfectly fine." He responded. "I wasn't the one who took it worst, after all."

Kan's glare at Aki made the whole class turned their attention at him as he shrunk in his seat. Most, like Itsuka, Ibara, Reiko and Setsuna, looked at the boy with clear concern in their eyes. Few, namely Tetsutetsu, Kamakiri and Neito, clearly interested about the guy who defeated the All Might's killer.

"I haven't had the chance to ask, but are you all right, Mochizuki-kun? I know your Quirk is resurrection and all that but…" Kan asked somewhat parental.

"I-I'm fine, sensei. M-My Quirk healed my skull immediately after the Nomu c-crushed it." Aki responded

"I know your Quirk is versatile, but please refrain from using it if possible. I hate to imagine what would happen if your Quirk doesn't bring you back."

Kan let out a tired sigh, which Aki responded with a sheepishly laughed.

"Moving on, we have a more pressing matter." Kan voiced turned serious, making everyone unconsciously sit up straight and paying their full attention to it.

"The Sport Festival is around the corner."

"It's a school after all!" was everyone war cry after hearing their teacher announced.

"But sensei!" Tsuburaba raised his hand and asked. "Wouldn't it be dangerous to hold the sport festival now? We **were** attacked by Villain after all…."

"I understand your concern. Tsuburaba-kun. But this festival is important for you all! It's one of your only three chances at showing your strength, your potential to the Pros."

He continued.

"UA's Sport Festival is the one of the most anticipated events in Japan, only second to the Pro Heroes' Ranking. The country's top heroes will be watching as they'll be scouting for you and naturally, getting recruited by a famous hero will get you a higher status and experience."

"Everyone only has two weeks to hone their skills and prepare, so time is limited. If you aim to be a hero, this is an event you **can't** overlook."

Kan couldn't be prouder, looking at his students' determination faces.

* * *

"I mean, I know it will come eventually, but I can't wait! The tension is sky high!"

After the fourth period, everyone gathered around and discussed about the upcoming sport festival. Groups were formed as everyone talked about the possibility of future opportunities.

"I totally forgot about it though. I watched it all the time, just really can't believe that I'll be a part of it while my family and possibly the rest of Japan, watching. Talk about nervous…"

"But how are we going to prepare for it? Don't the events change every year?"

"Guess they want us to prepare for anything that'll be coming our way. Anyone wants to come to the gym with me after school?"

Seeing that this was no place for him, Aki silently grabbed the Bento box that Ochako made for him and slipped out, just as when someone directed a question at him.

"What about you, Mochizuki-bro!?"

He turned his head around, finding an over-energetic Tetsutetsu looking at him with expectant eyes while the rest of the class watching.

"W-W-W-W-What about me?"

"You weren't listening? We plan to train at the gym this afternoon. You want to join us?"

Aki looked around the class only to find everyone's expectant eyes directing at him.

"I-I guess…Does UA has mannequin, like practice dummy?"

"I talked to Kan-sensei. They'll provide us some."

"Th-Then I'll be there. Now I got to for l-lunch."

With that, Aki made his escape, leaving class 1-B staring at the door he left quietly, until Setsuna asked to nobody.

"Did you guys notice how different he is compared to the USJ….?"

"Right! I mean, he was like this strong, confident, badass ninja that killed the Nomu! It's not like I condone killing, but it was cool as fuck! Now, he's like shy, social-anxiety stuttering mess. It's like two different person." Awase responded.

"Language! But I too, am curious about Aki-san changes in behaviour. He was…different when he comforted me."

' _Aki-san?_ _ **Comforted!?**_ _'_ was everyone question at Ibara's word, but no one seems to question about it.

"Indeed. It seems there are more to Mochizuki-sama than what we thought."

Shishida voiced his opinion and Yui nodded.

* * *

"I swear I'm going to have a heart attack if people keep staring at me…."

Aki said to no one as he opened the bento box. Ochako's homemade bento was a godsend. Somehow, with the same material and cooking method, she was able to make the food a thousand time better than the convenience store.

Sitting down on the bench, Aki mumbled a 'Itadaikimasu' before he started to enjoy his lunch alone. He enjoyed Reiko's company, really, but some alone time is always good.

"Couldn't imagine how bad it's going to be during the sport fest…"

He mumbled to himself.

"How bad what's going to be during the sport fest?"

A bubbly voice answered his question. A sudden voice came out of nowhere startled Aki coughed out the meatball that stuck in his throat.

"Wha-*cough *cough* Who's there!?"

"Hey hey, Kouhai-kun! It's your senpai! During the alarm thing, remember me?"

Nejire floated down in front of him with her bright smile.

"Airhe-I mean, Hadou-senpai. It's…nice to see you again…."

"C'mon, what's with the formality? Just call me Nejire! Although getting called Senpai was nice….Oh! How about 'Nejire-senpai'!?"

"What are you doing here, Hadou-senpai?"

"Boo~, you're no fun. I heard that the first year was attacked by Villains at the USJ and since you and the white hair girl are the only underclassmen I know, I decided to check up on you guys. Where is she, by the way? Is she okay? Are you okay? Did you guys argue? Is that why you're here alone?"

Taking in the questions, Aki inhaled in a long breathe before answering.

"That's very thoughtful of you. I'm fine, she's fine. We're fine. Yanagi-san isn't here because she was talking with my classmates about the sport festival and I didn't want to interrupt her. Beside, I prefer being alone anyway.

Besides, you floated up here right? Is it your Quirk? What is your Quirk?"

One moment of silence and Nejire's shocked expression scared Aki. 'Did he overstepped a line? Was he being rude?' was the thought that crossed his mind.

Surprisingly, Nejire's smile became wider than before.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! This is the first time someone answer all my questions, and ask me some! This is so fun! My Quirk is Wave Motion. I can convert my own vitality into energy and blast it in form of powerful shockwaves! The reason I can fly is because I use my Quirk to release energy from my feet to fly. What about you, Kouhai-kun? What's your Quirk?"

"Your Quirk sounds amazing, Hadou-senpai! My Quirk is Resurrection. Unlike yours, if my vitality is no more, in easier term is if I die, I revive, or resurrect."

Nejire looked more and more curious at Aki's Quirk.

"That's sounds so cool! But how do you fight with it? Do you get stronger after you revived, or you have some special abilities when you revived?"

"My Quirk only give me a second chance." Aki embarrassingly scratched the back of his head. "I fight with my sword and a special prosthetic ar-"

Suddenly, Aki's head popped up an idea.

"Hadou-senpai, you said your Quirk produced shockwaves right?"

Nejire nodded.

"…Are you free this afternoon? I think I might need your help to train."

"Not a problem! But what exactly do I need to do?"

"I'm currently practicing this move called Spiral Cloud Passage. It's a nine-slash combo that sends out shockwaves after each slash, but I can't keep the shockwaves up after the 7th slash…."

"So you need someone who knows about the concept to give you some pointers. I'm in!"

* * *

The rest of the day passed by without much issues. It was weird that Reiko, Yui, and possibly the whole class, kept stealing glance at him once in a while and after class, crowd of students was surrounding 1-A, much to Tetsutetsu and Monoma's annoyance but thanks to whatever conflict happening over there, Aki escaped without any hassle and headed straight towards the changing room.

When he arrived at the gym, few of his classmates were already there. They were either weightlifting, running on the treadmill or sparring with each other. Aki put on his prosthetic arm and walked towards the mannequin corner, where Neijre waved at him excitedly, while Yui looked at them as she threw an oversize ball.

"Alright, let's get started! Show me the move you talked about."

Aki nodded as he told Nejire to move away from the mannequin. First two jump, Aki release shockwaves around him with every slashes he performed. However, at the 8th slash the shockwaves came to an abrupt stop along with the ending slash.

Nejire, observed the move with her utmost concentration while analyzing each and every movement Aki made. The shockwaves are produced with the strength embedded in each swift movement that is like a dance.

"I think I know what the problem is, Kouhai-kun."

Aki sheathed his sword before he focused his attention at Nejire.

"See, for my Quirk, I imagine a concentrating energy at one part of my body before I released it. From what I observed, the shockwaves are only produced when all your slashes are in pace with one another, like a melody. What did you think about when you execute this move?"

"I tried to strike as strong as I could."

"That's the problem. From my point of view, the move is like a…dance, and you must follow its rhythm. Let's try again but this time, slowly."

Aki nodded, unsheathed the sword and turned to the dummy.

"Close your eyes, don't focus on the target in front of you. Imagine you're dancing."

Nejire's soft instructed voice helped Aki to release the tension on his shoulder. He then performed the Arts again, but slowly.

In a moment, it was like he was in his own world, dancing. Each striking slash turned into an elegant tango with his katana. The unknown calm feeling overwhelmed his senses as he gave himself up to the dance, ignoring all the stiffness, the uncomfortableness he had when he followed the waves. This time, it felt as if the wind, the waves were following each step he made.

"…..Amazing."

Nejire's bewildered voice woke him up from his own waking dream. Opening his eyes, the dummy that was in front of him was turned into pieces on the ground around him.

"What-What happened…?" He scarily looked at Nejire

"….You did." Nejire absentmindedly responded.

"What?"

"You did it! It works! Did it work?" Snapped out of her own amazement, Nejire smiled proudly at her kouhai.

"I-I don't know. One moment, I was doing it slowly like you instructed and then it was already like this."

"Do it again, but with your eyes open this time!" Nejire excitedly pushed another dummy in front of Aki.

Aki slightly flinched at the sudden development and instruction, but compiled nonetheless. He danced again, but with the dummy in front of him. Fully aware of what is going this time, Aki was taken aback at the shockwaves that were created….no, **following** every slash he made. It seems softer, yet deadlier. The dummy was shredded in the matter of seconds. Both Nejire and Aki were so happy that they high-five each other, hugging and jumping around the gym like two kindergartens.

They were completely unaware of the students that were presented in the gym, staring at them with wide and jealousy eyes. Most of the stares were shocked from such a powerful moves, a few jealously glaring at Aki for being too close with one of UA's most beautiful girl.

* * *

Kodai Yui, although underneath all that blank expression, is still a teenager. Although she doesn't show it ever, she is interested in boys as much as any girls her age. Itsuka, her close and only friend, once regarded her as 'thirsty as fuck', and Yui never denied it.

That's why she is currently staring at her timid classmates hugging, jumping around with an upperclassman after he performed the hottest thing she ever saw. Every step of the dance he 'performed' made her felt hotter and hotter. She swore that she would have jumped him if there wasn't anyone else around. She knew he was hot. Cutely hot. And it didn't help that he wasn't intimidated by her expressionless. But his timid nature stopped her from advancing on him, fearing that he would be uncomfortable around her.

But what happened in the gym today threw all that fear out of the window.

That's why Yui admitted that she had a crush on her shy Shinobi classmate.

But she won't ever admit that he was the reason that she stayed up late at night, **imagining** about him as he pushed her do- no she won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to bullshit my way through the Spiral Cloud Passage training, so yes, it sounds bullshit as hell.
> 
> Anyway, Nejire is the best.


	15. Sport Festival and Second Death (By Far)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki met his end. Again. Sport Fest is here~

The rest of the gym training passed by with Aki sparred with Nejire. The girl has a surprise amount of energy to use for her Quirk, but Aki vigorous trainings with Wolf proved to Nejire that he was a formidable foe. However, Nejire's fluency in air combat was too hard for Aki as the young Shinobi had a hard time close up the gap between the two to actually deal some serious hit to her, thus resulting in his defeat.

' _I really need to find a way to deal with flying type enemies….Is there like an Anti-Air Combat style?'_

Currently, Aki was standing inside an abandoned building that he occasionally used to practice. After bidding farewell to his classmates and Nejire, instead of going home, he took his bokken (wooden sword) here, trying to come up with something new.

' _High Monk might prove effective against enemies who jumped, not the ones maneuver around constantly. Most of it hits on the ground targets anyway. Besides, its telegraph is too easy to read for a surprise attack…..'_

' _Shadowrush needs a platform for me to launch myself on the air, but I'm vulnerable on the way down.'_

He shook the thoughts in mind away and positioned himself to face the dummy. The only solution he can find now is trying to defend himself after jumping with Shadowrush. Pulling his sword back, Aki launched towards it with a slide, stepping on the dummy and jumped. As soon as he felt that gravity was pulling him down, he threw Firecrackers on the air, landed with one foot on the ground before spinning a Whirlwind Slash.

"Hoh, a shinobi prosthetic….this was once…..Curious device you have there…"

A low deep voice mumbled loud enough that Aki could heard it. Turning his attention to the direction of the voice at the entrance behind him, Aki saw a large old man with white beard and long, braided hair that reached until his ankles. He was wearing the same outfit Wolf-sensei always wear, only this one was green and has feather as shoulder pad. The man cold, hollow gaze sent a small shiver down Aki's spine. One look and Aki immediately understood.

This man is extremely dangerous.

The stare-off between the two broken as soon as the man let out a loud, amusing laugh that only made Aki felt more threatened as he was looking for an escape.

"A young Shinobi….at this day and age. This is quite a turn of event."

He stopped laughing, drawed his sword and pointed it at Aki.

"Who is your master, **boy**? Not many people know **my** technique well enough to pass it down to someone else, after all."

As an insticnt, Aki got into his defense stance.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you wouldn't want to fight. Now, **answer my question**."

The killing aura that the man produced was suffocating. He was right. Aki does **not** want this fight. Decided to take a risk, Aki threw Firecracker at the man and made a run to a nearby window.

His escape was a total failure. As soon as the smoke started to fade, the old man threw 5 shurikens at the same time at Aki's direction, but didn't aim at him. 5 shurikens stuck in the wall in front of him made Aki knew that this is a warning shot. The man could kill him any moment he wants.

He decided to get as much information as he could. "You said that you invented Shadowrush?"

"I invented a different technique, but Shadowrush is a simpler version of it. Whoever your master is, he learnt it from me. His name. Now."

"I haven't introduced. Mochizuki Aki."

"Stalling for information? Smart."

The man drew his oversized katana backwards.

"But it doesn't matter if you aren't getting out of here alive."

He launched towards Aki with slide. It was the same move Aki knew. Shadowrush.

At least that was what he thought.

After Aki parry the thrust, the man launched towards the sky and Aki used it as an opportunity to ran.

Deadly mistake.

The moment the young Shinobi turned his back at the old man, his fate was sealed. The Great Shinobi landed with two powerful vertical slash. So powerful that it as he landed, the air around him seemed to be exploding into a storm of feather. So powerful that it cut down the young Shinobi life.

"At least you had the honor of dying under the hands of Daishinobi Fukuro (Great Shinobi Owl)."

Owl, for once in his life, was shocked at what he saw next. The lifeless body of the boy he killed launched towards him, attempting to cut his throat. Owl barely managed to dodge it, leaving a small cut on his neck.

Aki quickly got back into fighting stance as soon as he saw his assassination attempt failed. Gasping from pain after coming back from the death, he adjusted his breathing, ready for a fight.

Until the man bursted out laughing. Not the threatening laugh he had at first. Amusing, exciting laugh, like a child who just received a new toy.

"Hahahahahaha! You took in an interesting one, Ookami (Wolf)!"

The mention of his master's name and the sudden change in Owl's demeanor confused Aki, but the boy still put up his guard.

"Lower the sword, boy. I no longer have the need to fight you. Besides, you are no match to me even with that extraordinary ability of yours."

Aki thought for a moment before he lower his katana, but still refusing to let go of the wooden sword he was holding.

Owl looked pleased seeing Aki slightly let go of his guard. The man sheathed his own katana, walked towards Aki and handed a black feather and a scroll.

"Consider these as an apology for my rudeness. Tell your master I said 'Hi' "

With that, he walked out of the building, leaving a confused Aki at the unexpected turn of event.

* * *

The next morning, Aki woke up on the couch of….Wolf's house? How did he get here? He remembered heading home before….everything went blur.

Seeing no one was around, Aki headed towards the living room. To his surprise, Mei and Ochako were sleeping on the couch, while Shiro and Kuro were nodding of next to them.

"Finally waken up?"

Wolf's voice startled him as he turned his gaze away from the adorable scene. The Shinobi then proceeded to wake his two wards up, unintentionally waking up the two guests as well.

The group was drowsing in their sleepiness from being suddenly waken up, but as soon as they saw Aki, their eyes were wide open.

""Aki-kun!"" ""Aki-nii!""

"M-Morning." Slightly taken aback by the sudden shouting, he greeted.

The four of them immediately jumped at the boy for group hug. It went on for a few minutes before Wolf said.

"Everyone settles. My foolish student has some explanation to do."

Being the only one who senses the anger in Wolf's voice only made Aki dreaded about what to come.

* * *

"Mind explaining why were you covered in blood and fainted in front of the apartment at 1 a.m midnight?" Ochako crossed her arms as she asked.

"Fainted?" Aki asked back

"Gravity Girl found you half-death in front of your house and called me. We brought you here." Mei answered Aki's question.

"Why were you covered in blood in the first place?" Kuro's concernedly asked.

"….After school, I went to this abandoned building downtown to practice. There I met an old man. He questioned me who my master is, I didn't answer so he killed me."

As soon as the word 'killed' got out, Shiro, who was sitting next to Aki, unconsciously held him tighter.

"Continue." Wolf demanded with a serious look.

"I resurrected and out of nowhere, the man started laughing. He said he 'doesn't need to kill me anymore' and left- Oh, he gave me these, saying these are his 'apology'"

Aki handed Wolf the Black Feather and the Old Scroll.

For the first and possibly the last time in his life, he saw his Master's eyes widen in shocked and possibly….fear? However, he quickly returned to his usual expressionless and asked.

"Do you happen to learn of the man's identity?"

"He said his name was Great Shinobi….Owl?"

The name Owl made the three residents in Wolf's household flinched while the others, including Aki, just look at them with concern. After a moment, Wolf said.

"….It's almost school time. All of you should go now. We'll have this conversation later, Aki."

* * *

"I'm having a hangover as an non-alcoholic person…"

Aki groaned as he lied face down on his desk. After Wolf sent everyone off, Aki, Mei and Ochako went to UA together. The trip on the train was awkward for Aki as Mei and Ochako kept surrounding him like bodyguards, much to his embarrassment but he was too tired to stop them, so he let them be until they reached UA.

"Tough night, Mochi-kun?"

Setsuna was sitting by her knees on the chair in front of him, grinning amusingly at him.

"Did you have a little _boy's night_? I hope you were thinking about me~"

"She's flirted with him already? It's 8 in the morning, for god's sake!" Awase sweatdropped at the interaction between the lizard girl and shinobi boy.

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain!" Ibara reprimanded but inside, she felt a slight tinge of jealousy but ignored it.

Not even having the energy to blush, Aki just mindlessly said with his head still on the table.

"Who wouldn't think about a cute girls like you….?"

"…."

"…."

"I think he just killed her….."

Everyone could only nodded at Monoma's word, looking at Setsuna's bright red face as she headed back to her desk, just in time for Kan to start homeroom.

* * *

"Sit down. We need to talk about what happened yesterday."

After leaving UA, Aki went straight to Wolf's house after sending Ochako a text message. Thankfully, Heroic Lessons before the Sport Festival are mainly focusing on body and Quirk training so Aki managed to barely get through the day. He was about to pass out the moment he sat down.

"The man you met yesterday, is my Father."

Screw sleep. This sounds way more interesting.

"Your…..Father? As in…"

"Foster father. He took me, along with many others a long time ago and trained us to become a Shinobi."

"I thought you said you are the last Shinobi?"

"I thought I were, but that's a matter for another time. I want to talk about what he gave you."

Wolf pushed to Black Feather and the scroll between him and Aki.

"This scroll, is one of the Mushin Combat Art, Shadowfall."

"Mushin Art? Like the Spiral Cloud Passage?"

"Indeed. Spiral Cloud Passage is an enhanced version of Floating Passage, similarly to Shadowfall being a stronger version of Shadowrush."

"Then why didn-"

"Why didn't I tell you about it? Because the only person who master this Combat Art is the Great Shinobi Owl. Even I could only imitate a bastard version of it."

Wolf rubbed his eyes with his right hand before continuing as he pointed at the Black Feather.

"This thing, is a Prosthetic version of my Father's Quirk. Mist Raven. Do you have the hand with you?"

Aki nodded as he pushed to prosthetic hand towards Wolf. After one short moment of adjusting, the Mist Raven is attached under the prosthetic hand as Wolf connected it to his left side and stood up.

"Attack me."

"Say what now?" Aki double-checked.

"It's better to demonstrate to you how this works. Grab the katana and attack."

"…..It's your fault if you end up injured."

Aki reluctantly picked up his katana, unsheathed it and swung it at his teacher. Just as the sword was about to come in contact with Wolf, the man disappeared from his spot, leaving behind black feathers as the sword cut through thin air. Aki didn't even have the time to get confused because Wolf slapped him in the head from behind, knocking him over.

"Too slow." Wolf said as he grabbed his student from falling over.

"What the hell was that!? You were in front of me and then 'poof' right behind me!"

"It's the Mist Raven. If the user is attacked from an assumed stance, they will disappear and move away. My Father's Quirk is the same, except it's faster and more unpredictable."

Wolf said as he disconnected the prosthetic hand, gave it back to Aki before continuing.

"Now, I heard from Emma-dono that your Sport Festival is coming. In two weeks, I'll make sure that you'll be able to perform these moves like a second nature."

"Everything? In two weeks? That's not possible."

"It will be."

Aki knew he was fucked up.

* * *

Two weeks flew by in a blink of an eye as 1-B was preparing themselves inside the waiting room minutes before the Sport Festival officially began.

"All those people, Pro Heroes out here will focus their attention on us. I-I-I-I c-can't do it!"

"Deep breathe, Kinoko-chan. Don't focus on them. You can do it!"

Itsuka said as she rubbed Kinoko's back, who was spiraling and sweating out of control.

"That's right, Kinoko! You just gotta relax. Like Mochi-kun over there."

Setsuna said as she pointed at Aki, who was hugging his wooden sword as he lying on the bench.

"Apologies, Tokage-san, but I believe Mochizuki-kun is….unconscious. He saw the audience and fainted."

Reiko said next to Aki's unconscious body.

"Man, talk about nerve-wrecking…."

Awase awkwardly laughed before Kan kicked the door opened and announced, all eyes on him.

"This is it! It's time for you maggots to go out there, and show the world that you are going to be the best! That you are not the shadow of 1-A! That you are st- why is Mochizuki-kun sleeping?"

"Correction. Unconscious."

"Why is he unc- nevermind,someone carry him out of here for the opening and wake him up after that."

"""Not it!""" """Not it!"""

"Not i- Dammit!"

Tetsutetsu drew the short straw, apparently.

* * *

"Talk about one arrogant asshole…"

Monoma clicked his tongue, glaring at a blond from 1-A. Currently, all the students were crowding behind the starting line, prepping for the Obstacle Race. Needless to say, the opening ceremony didn't go…well. Aki didn't catch wind of what happened but apparently, some guy from 1-A was the representative of the First Year, and his speech pissed everyone off. People's loud boo and shouting woke Aki up from his unconsciousness.

"Ignore it, Monoma. Let's focus on the race ahead."

Although she was a little pissed as well, Itsuka reprimanded her classmate and focused on the race ahead. As soon as the Race was announced, 1-B huddled together and came up with a plan. They decided to hang back, work together to ensure everyone made it to the finish line without revealing too much about their abilities. However, Ibara and Tetsutetsu objected, reasoning that it didn't sit right with them to do that. It was a good thing however, in Monoma's opinion, because they weren't sure their plan works, so they need at least some members of 1-B to be in the tops.

"Everyone agrees with the laying low plan? You can choose not to participate if you don't feel comfortable with it."

"Don't worry big sis! We're with you!" Setsuna replied with a wide grin as everyone nodded along.

"Thank you, guys! Let's do thi- Did you just say 'big sis'?"

"Not now, Itsuka-chan. Focus on the race."

Itsuka was about to retort, but Present Mic cut her off.

" **All right, little listener! I hope you're ready because we are STARTING, IN 3,** "

Something didn't feel right. Aki looked around, at every single person in the crowd.

" **2,** "

He saw a familiar two-color hair tied in a short ponytail.

" **1,** "

He saw her lifting her left feet up.

" **GO!** "

"JUMP!"

Almost everyone's feet were caught in the ice trail Shoko made. Almost everyone.

Class 1-A seems to know about their classmate attack and managed to react by jumping out of it. A handful of 1-B were caught in the ice, but the few who heard Aki managed to avoid the attack. Tetsutetsu used his Quirk to break himself out while Shiozaki lifted herself up using her vines. Aki jumped high enough to avoid it while grabbing Kinoko's shirt collar, pulling her up with him.

It wasn't over though. After Aki melted his classmates out using Flame Vent, an army of robot was standing in their way. Those who took the Hero Course Entrance Exam immediately recognized them.

"Those are the Zero-Pointer! Where did they get the budget for this!?"

Without hesitation, Shoko froze the Robots' legs, creating a path.

"Look! She made a path for us!"

Tetsutetsu shouted as he made a run for it with another red head guy.

"Wait! Tetsutetsu don't!"

His warning was too late. The Robots crumbled down, burying Tetsutetsu and someone with it. Thankfully, both of them have defensive Quirk, so they got out of there unscathed.

* * *

Ignoring the 1-A students who burst their way to the top, class 1-B ran together towards the second obstacle, The Fall. A canyon that must be trekked by walking on ropes.

Having trainings with Wolf made walking across these ropes felt like a real cake walk, so Aki helped his classmates crossed it with everyone held one another hands side by side and slowly guided them through. Sans for the two that bolted ahead, class 1-B managed to catch up with those in front.

The third obstacle was a damn military knock-off training, The Minefield.

"Aight, 1 blow and we're done. Anyone got any plan?"

Tsuburaba asked, unawarely looking towards his two class representatives.

"Honenuki-san, can you soften half of this field?" Aki asked, still staring at the minefield.

"I….could. But we still don't know how to avoid the mine."

Itsuka bumped her fist in her palm, realizing Aki's intention.

"Yanagi-chan, how many mines can you lift?"

"Judging on the size, I can disable a dozen of these."

"Splendid. Monoma, copy Yanagi's Quirk. Honenuki-kun, soften the field. Monoma and Yanagi will levitate the bomb, giving us a safe passage."

The plan was quickly put into motion and it was a huge success. After getting through half of the field, Reiko and Monoma put the mine back before Honenuki ceased his Softening.

They quickly retry it, but an explosion from behind halt them in their track.

Looking up, Aki saw a metal board flew by his head and on top of it was….Midoriya holding on it for his dear life and took the lead after getting ahead of Shoko and the blondie.

"That goddamn moron…."

He couldn't helped with the wide smile he had on his face seeing Izuku got First Place.

* * *

All according to the plan, all of class 1-B made it into the second round. As soon as the Calvary Battle and the Points were announced, Aki now felt bad that Izuku was the center of all the killing intent surrounding him. It made sense though. With 1 million points, even the one who came in 41st place could proceed to the next round. Aki was about to join Izuku's team, but after seeing Ochako and Mei approached him along with another guy, Aki ought to look for another team. Shoko and Bakugou (he learned his name from all the nearby shouting) have already formed their own team, Itsuka, Monoma and Ibara as well.

A tap on the shoulder from behind snapped Aki out of his thought. Turning around, he saw a surprising face.

"Kodai-san?"

Yui pointed at herself, Jurota and Manga, and at Aki

"You sure you want me to join?"

Yui firmly nodded.

"Thank you, Kodai-san."

* * *

Aki's team with Yui as the rider, Jurota as the front 'horse', Manga and himself as the back 'horses' braced themselves for the battle ahead. As predicted, as soon as the game started, everyone went straight for Izuku's team, with the exception of Itsuka's, Monoma's and Aki's. They instead went for other teams' headbands. Slowly increasing their points. Things only got bad for Monoma's team when Monoma provoked Bakugou. Needless to say, it did not went well. With the Prosthetic Spear, Aki lifted a few headbands while Jurota scared the shit out of some 1-A students. He passed by Nirengeki's team and lifted some of their headbands, but it worried Aki that his classmates had this…lifeless look on his face. However, Aki ignored it and switched to the Umbrella to protect his teammates as soon as a surge of lightning stroke across the field.

* * *

Sadly, as good as they did, the gap between the points was simply too huge to compete. Aki's team got 5th place, which was not enough to proceed to the next round. However,…

"I would like to withdraw from the competition."

A guy with tail from 1-A withdrew, along with Nirengeki, leaving two slots opened. Ibara and Tetsutetsu was voted for those spots at first, but since Tetsutetsu got the worst of it from the lightning since he was in metal state and now couldn't move, Aki was voted for the spot.

"I-I mean I appreciated the opportunity, but are you guys sure? You guys need this as much as I do a-and I feel bad for taking this…."

"Don't sweat it, vice-rep! We believe that you will bring us victory!" Honenuki gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah! Get us that first-place medal for me!" Tetsutetsu gave him a word of encouragement with a sharp-tooth grin as he was dragged into the nurse's office.

Aki thanked the god for being blessed with wonderful classmates.

"All right! Now that that's settled, let's turn our attention to the screen for the brackets!"

All eyes in the stadium looked up to the gigantic screen.

**First Bracket**

**First match: Midoriya Izuku Vs. Shinsou Hitomi**

**Second match: Todoroki Shoko Vs. Sero Hanta**

**Second Bracket**

**Third Match: Shiozaki Ibara Vs. Kaminari Denki**

**Fourth Match: Iida Tenya Vs. Hatsume Mei**

**Third Bracket:**

**Fifith Match: Ashido Mina Vs. Aoyama Yuuga**

**Sixth Match: Uraraka Ochako Vs. Bakugou Katsuki**

**Fourth Bracket:**

**Seventh Match: Tokoyami Fumikage Vs. Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Eight Match: Mochizuki Aki Vs. Kirishima Eijirou**

" **THAT, Ladies and Gentlemen, will be our contestants and their respective matches in order. We will now have a 2 hours break for Lunch Break. Besides that, you can participate in activities and games conducted by our staff. Have a nice break and we'll see you in a while!"**

* * *

"I'm going to beat you too, Todoroki-san!"

Izuku declared as he stared at Shoko. They were standing at an empty hallway. Shoko pulled Izuku over and talked about her vow, her home situation and her conviction, which Izuku replied. Both of them were so engrossed in the conversation that they did not notice two people eavesdropping on them.

" _Stop fucking eavesdropping on people, shitty extra!"_

" _Shut up! They're gonna hear us! And what the fuck are you doing here, then?"_

Aki and Bakugou were hiding in one corner inside. Aki lost the way finding the restroom and heard someone talking. Curiosity got the best of him as he found himself following the sound and saw Bakugou standing in one corner.

Thankfully, neither Shoko nor Izuku knew they were there and left shortly after. Confirming that they had left, Bakugou turned to ask Aki.

"You're the shitty extra that got into the Tournament Round by luck, aren't ya?"

"You're the explosion boy with rabies everyone were talking about, right?"

"I DON'T HAVE FUCKING RABIES! AND ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!"

"Yes, I'm that guy who got in by luck. Nice to meet you too, Bakugou-san."

Bakugou clicked his tongue, scoffed, put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Whatever. I'm going to beat your useless, weak ass anyway."

* * *

"Oi, Ryuko! Over hear!"

A feminine, familiar smug voice caught Ryuko's attention. Turning her head at the VIP's session, she saw Rumi, or more commonly known as Miruko, in her Hero Costume waving at her.

"Rumi. Long time no see."

"Right back at ya, damn dragon. I see life as the no.9 hero has treated you well."

"Please, you're the no.5. Although you'll be under me very soon though."

"We'll see about that."

The two friends grinned at each other before bursting into soft laughter. They enjoy each other company as well as battering like two high school girls. Ryuko sat down next to Rumi, gazed softly at the performance down there mindlessly before Rumi questioned her.

"So, why are you here?"

"Unlike you, I take in sidekicks. Couldn't hurt to watch the future's heroes. Perhaps I'll send one of them my internship."

"Now that you talk about it, what's going on with the bluenette you've been talking care of? I heard from the others that she's a real deal."

"Nejire-chan? She's doing great. She actually asked me to come here with her to watch over the new batch, and she also mentioned an interesting kouhai she's been training. What about you? Why are you here?"

Rumi didn't reply. She instead just stared longingly at the cheerleader's dance below.

"…It's been 9 years, Rumi. You really think-"

"Tell that to yourself. I keep seeing you here every damn year."

" *sigh* Guess we're both idiots who can't move on from the past."

"….Guess we are."

Rumi leaned on Ryuko's shoulder. This scene itself would create a fortune for whatever tabloids got it, but they didn't care. Ryuko didn't care. Rumi needs her to be there.

As much as she needs Rumi to be there, too.

* * *

"Man, lunch was heaven." Awase rubbed his stomach as he leaned back on the chair. Sitting next to him were Kosei and Kaibara, and around the table were class 1-B.

"But damn, this turns out to be class 1-A's stage, **again**. Both class got attacked at the USJ, but they got all the attention 'cause they got Endeavor's son and Ingenium's brother. It's like we're just side dish." Monoma grumbled, before Itsuka chopped his neck.

"Don't be rude! We need to support Ibara-chan and Mochizuki-kun, not talking like they're already lost."

"That's right! Shiozaki is one of our best and Mochizuki- well his Quirk isn't exactly good for combat, but his ninja skill is friggin' awesome! We're going to wipe 1-A's butt!"

""""YEAH!""""

"So they just ignore us, as this point?"

"Seems like it. But we can't betray their believe in us."

Aki leaned over Ibara and whispered, who put both her hands at her chest, feeling warm about her classmates support, totally not because Aki was whispering into her ears.

"But Shiozaki is going to face that Electric guy, isn't she? He's strong. And Mochizuki is facing that guy that has the same Quirk as Tetsutetsu."

"Thank Gods they aren't in the same branch! Hate to see our two only members duking it out out there."

"Shiozaki Vs. Kaminari is going to be about 'who has a stronger Quirk'. I'm more worry about Mochizuki's match though."

"Yeah, that guy's Quirk is a counter to Mochizuki-kun fighting style, so he's in a slight disadvantage."

"Nah man, he has this in the bag!"

"Damn right my favourite Kouhai-kun has this in his bag!"

Awase spluttered all the water in his mouth out at the sudden bubbly voice from behind. Everyone turned and saw Nejire, in her gym uniform, wearing a eyes-blinding smile.

"Airhead….Hadou-senpai? What are you doing here? I thought the 3rd year Sport Fest was already done?

"You just said something very rude, but I'll forgive you because you're my favorite Kouhai! I'm here to help Ryukyu-san finds new intern!"

"Ryukyu!? As in the No.9 Hero!?"

"That's the one! She comes every year to look for potential students and recruits them. Miruko-san is here with her, but you already know she doesn't do sidekicks."

"Miruko is here as well!? **Ohmygosh, I'm such a big fan!** " Pony excitedly squealed like a little child.

Nejire squealed at Pony cuteness for a while before turning her attention at Aki and Ibara

"I believe in you two! So, Shiozaki-chan, is it? Why is your hair made of vines? Is it your Quirk? What does it do? How do you keep it in such fresh condition? Does the thorn hurts? What happens if you cut your hair off? Will the grown back?"

She then turned to Aki, "Kouhai-kun! Have you mastered the move? Do you have new ones? I heard that you're only allow to use practice sword. Can you still fight?"

The storm named 'Nejire and Her Questions' only stopped when Present Mic announced the start of the tournament, which was an hour later.

* * *

" _Oh, before we start, would Mochizuki Aki from class 1-B report to the staff office? Principal Nezu would like to talk to you._ "

The mentioned of his name took his full attention away from the crazy match that just happened 3 minutes ago. Midoriya Izuku stopped himself from Shinsou Hitomi's control by breaking his goddamn finger. What was more concerning though, was the conversation they had. Yeah, his weirdly good hearing ability and curiosity had the best of him, again. Nonetheless, Aki nervously walked backstage, trying to ignore the curious look from his classmates.

Locating the staff office wasn't hard, the hard thing was preparing for the talk. Aki approached Vlad 3 days before the Sport Festival, asking for permission to use the katana and prosthetic hand as support items. He was allowed to use them for the first 2 rounds, but Principal Nezu made the decision for the final round. And it didn't help that UA's Principal was rumored to be the smartest creature in Japan, maybe the whole world.

As Aki was thinking, more like dreading, a familiar set of hair got his attention.

"Aki-kun!"

"Midoriya!"

The two walked closer to each other,

And Aki pulled an 'Itsuka' by slapping Izuku in the head.

"Ouch! Wha-What was that for!?"

"You being a finger-breaking idiot. Stop breaking it!"

"I-I had to. It was the only way to snap out of Shinsou-san's Quirk."

"Shinso- Ah, that cute, lilac-hair girl. Her Quirk is strong, that's for sure."

"Yeah! It's a shame that the entrance exam did her ba-…..did you just say **cute**?"

Totally unaware of the strange murderous tone in Izuku's word, Aki continued babbling.

"I-I mean…..you know my weird type. Messy, curly yet fluffy hair."

Izuku didn't reply. Instead he slapped Aki's right shoulder real hard and stormed off, leaving a confused Aki continued his walk to the staff room,

Unaware of Izuku's red face as he mumbled.

"Idiot pervert…..!"

* * *

"Ah, Mochizuki-kun! I've been expecting you! Come, sit. Would you like some tea?"

"N-No, thanks, sir. I-I assume this is about my support item request?"

"No reason to be nervous. But indeed, you're correct! And my decision is that I allow it…."

"G-Great!"

"…under limitations, of course!"

Nezu pushed a piece of paper towards Aki, which he picked up.

"You are allow to use your Prosthetic Hand in your matches, but limit to three different tools per match. You are to inform Midnight the three tools you'll be using before the match started. Take note that you are disqualified immediately if you use a tool that wasn't what you told Midnight, or when you use more than three. Other than that, go beyond, Plus Ultra."

Aki read through the paper as he listened to Nezu. The form was a letter stated that Aki is allowed to use support items under Nezu's approval.

"…I guess that's fair. But why three, sir? I mean I appreciated it, but why not two, or one? Why three, specifically?"

"Why is that, I wonder?"

Nezu maniacally cackled as he turned on the TV inside his room. The live footage showed Shoko froze her opponent, Sero, along with half of the stadium.

"Because these are the types of power you are going against with just your swordmenship. I want all my students to at least have a fair game to prove themselves."

He turned off the TV, tone became less amused.

"I'd reckon your opponent, Kirishima-kun, would prove to be a difficulty to you if you only go out there with just your bokken."

Now, his tone became more serious, although there still a slight sense of amusement in it.

"Besides, some **unique** individuals would love to see Wolf's pupil performance."

"How did you-!?"

"That'll be all, Mochizuki-kun. Good luck for your matches!"

* * *

"Mochi-kun! You're back! Just in time for Ibara's match."

Setsuna turned around and waved at her classmates, who surprisingly waved back without much stuttering, although he seemed a little absent-minded.

"Damn, you're not stuttering. Are you okay? Need me to cheer you up? I know some gooood method to cheer a depressed boy up~"

Aki's face went bright red was the confirmation Setsuna needed as she pointed at the seat next to her, which Aki reluctantly sat down.

"Gotcha. Seriously though, you good? Did Principal Nezu chew you up?"

"No, nothing like that. It just….he is just as scary as the rumors."

"You sure you don't need my cheer-up?"

"N-No, but thanks, Tokage-san."

"Ya know, you don't need to be so formal. Just call me Setsuna!"

"…Tokage-chan?"

"Still a little stiff, but baby-step, I guess. Oh, the match is starting!" Setsuna grin proudly as she turned her attention back to the match.

* * *

Everyone didn't know whether to decide the match was impressive or…a little disappointing. Kaminari released a burst of electricity, which Ibara easily blocked using her Vines before she gently threw a dumb-face Kaminari out of the ring.

"That was…fast. Although, Ibara-chan's quick shielding was impressive though."

"Yeah, I bet she'll have a tons of offer after this match alone."

The next matches showed that none of these people are to be taken lightly, sans for the Iida Vs. Hatsume match, which Aki couldn't help but burried his face inside his palm witnessing his childhood friend's antic. She abandoned her match, so Iida Tenya wins, despite the glasses boy complain

Ashido was more agile and better at using her Quirk, thus none of Aoyama's light beam managed to scratch her before he dropped down from overusing his Quirk, Ashido Mina wins.

Bakugou Vs. Uraraka though, was a sight of itself. Despite the disapproval of the surrounding Pro Heroes before Aizawa-sensei shut them up, Uraraka's tenancity was something else. She endured Bakugou's Explosion while creating a meteor shower. Even though her plan didn't work out in the end, it was impressive that she pushed the tournament's favourite to his edge. Bakugou Katsuki wins.

Tokoyami Vs. Yaoyorozu ended quickly. Tokoyami's Quirk, Dark Shadow, constantly attacked Momo, leaving her zero chance to strike back until she was pushed out of the ring. Tokoyami Fumikage wins. Aki felt bad for 1-A's vice-rep though. It was kind of a bad matchup for her, but he got to focus on his match.

Walking to the waiting room, he took in a deep breathe to calm himself down and tried to come up with a strategy. Obviously, straight up brawling with Kirishima would be bad since the guy has a Hardening Quirk. Monoma said that it was strong enough to block Bakugou's explosion, so his sword wouldn't do much. What to do…?

A familiar face caught his attention.

"Uraraka-sa- Whoa!? Your eyes!"

Said girl turned her head at the mention of her name before she rubbed her eyes and grimly smiled.

"Ah, this…. I may have gotten a little emotional after losing…."

"….I know it wouldn't matter much, but you did well. I mean, anyone else would have lose."

"…."

"I'm serious! I mean you're a nightmare to us close-range fighters. You could defeated any of us simply by touching."

"…."

"I mean even All Might would have a hard time fighting you. You are a-"

Aki ranting was cut off as Ochako ran over, hug him with all her remaining strength while burying her face into his chest. Usually, the boy would turn into a blushing mess and most probably fainted. But this time, he just stay quiet as he felt the wetness on his chest.

"You're suck at comforting others, you know." Ochako said, slightly broken in her sentence.

Aki didn't know what else to do, so he just put his middle finger on her back with his left hand while his right hand patted her head.

"…I meant it when I said you did well, though."

"I know, but it's just so…..frustrating!"

"Then just cry your eyes out, Ochako-san."

They stayed in that position until Aki's name was called.

* * *

"You boys clear about the rules?"

Kirishima and Aki didn't break their eyes away from each other as they nodded.

"Then let us…..BEGIN!"

As soon as Midnight whipped her whiplash, Kirishima lunged towards Aki with a left-hardening hook. Aki jumped and dodged, head-kick Kirishima as he landed and follow up with two vertical kick which the redhead blocked.

" **A FIST-TO-FIST FIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WHO WOULD WIN?! CLASS 1-A'S SHIELD? OR CLASS 1-B'S SWORD? WHAT DO YOU THINK, ERASERHEAD?** "

" **That you're too loud. The winner is the one who could find the other's mistake and use it.** "

The two fighters distanced themselves again and watched each other's movement, waiting for the other to strike. Except for the head-kick, which only barely landed, Aki knew he didn't do much damage to Kirishima. His posture was still strong and firm.

Kirishima quickly got impatience and attacked again with a straight kick. Aki saw an opportunity and moved up, stepped on Kirishima's leg, pinched it on the ground and elbowed him in the face. It was backfired though, Kirishima turned the Hardening to his face and blocked it, causing more damage to Aki than himself. Using the opening, Kirishima pushed Aki away with a punch to the chest that Aki blocked it with his left hand.

' _Nothing works. He switched his Harden to other places as soon as I aimed for I-'_

Hold up.

He could only Harden one spot!

He's still fast though. He switched his Hardening from his leg to his face in an instant.

But knowing his weakness was enough for Aki. He positioned his right foot in front, drawing his left foot and his sword back into a sheathed-ready stance. He slightly bent down, put his left hand on the cover while his right hand holding the sword's handle. His gaze still trained on Kirishima as he stood still in his ready stance.

Kirishima was slightly taken aback by his opponent. For a moment, Kirishima planned to go on a defensive state, but the manliness in him was stronger. Bracing himself, Kirishima ran towards Aki.

His mistake.

As soon as Kirishima was 3 steps away from Aki, the young Shinobi took two fast step forward and perform a 2 cross-slash, Ashina Cross. And it worked. The attack was too fast that Kirishima didn't even manage to blink or get into defense state when he was hit. Only when he felt the pain, he quickly jumped back.

Not letting his opponent up, Aki kept pushing forward with Ashina Cross while all Kirishima could do was used his hands to cover his face and block as he was gradually pushed out of the ring. Kirishima noticed this though. As soon as he was approaching the line, Kirishima took a chance. He rolled over to the left and dodged the assault.

His mistake again.

Aki, of course,was waiting for this chance. As soon as Kirishima telegraphed into a rolling motion, Aki switched to the Firecracker and threw it right at where Kirishima landed and switch stance. His right foot stepped back as he pointed his sword at Kirishima while drawing it back in the same direction.

The sudden loud noise and explosion stun-lock Kirishima. He broke his defense state and froze for one second, which was his end. As soon as his defense was let down, Aki slide-stabbed forward at the Hardening user chest , step on it and launched himself to the air. Before he landed, he swung his sword from the left, charging the next vertical slash. The second slash landed on Kirishima and knocked him out instantly as Aki landed. It was the same move that killed Aki.

Shadowfall.

Midnight, after confirming Kirishima's unconscious state, announced that Aki moved on to the next round. Class 1-B and the crowd went wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eiiiiii, long time no see! I'm back! Along with the Sport Festival.
> 
> I hope the action scene satisfy yall 'cause as I already said, I'm suck at describing action scene. Need help on improving though.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be Aki Vs. Tokoyami, and then Bakugou.
> 
> Oh, and if anyone thought the Miruko and Ryukyu scene was random and unnecessary, rest assure because it ain't. I wrote it for a reason..


End file.
